No Escape
by Charmed Writer P4
Summary: This is part of a series, so it may help to read my previous stories. I need a different title, so any suggestions would be helpful. The Charmed Ones end up in a witch prison. Please R&R!!
1. and then there was one

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: I know, I know. I said "soon" I used to be really good at updating, but then well...The new story is here, though. A little (scoff) late, but definitely here  
  
"Paige, honey?," Prue whispered into the darkness. Paige stilled, hoping Prue would leave thinking she was asleep. "What are you doing in here by yourself, in the dark?," Prue asked a little louder. Paige groaned when she flicked on the light. "Go. away.," she called unhappily, rolling over on her stomach. "No such luck, baby sister. Tell me what's going on," Prue persisted, towering over Paige. "Light bulb," Paige grumbled, and the room went dark. "I didn't really want that on anyway," Prue mumbled and shook her sister none too gently. "Come on, we have to talk about this, Paige," she said irratatedly. "ALRIGHT," Paige surrendered, standing on her bed to screw the lightbulb back in place. The light flickered on, and Paige sat down to face her older sister. She sighed, wishing Prue was as easy to shake off as her other sisters. Unfortunately, Prue stood there, immovable, waiting for an explanation. "Since you're back, I don't think I'm needed here. I'm going to move out and into my own apartment. I mean, come on, you're Queen of all Witches, and I'm....like a little Underling. I love ya, sis, but you are hard to compete with!," Paige whined, trying not to sound mean. Prue laughed lightly, unoffended. "Paige! Seriously, this isn't survival of the witches! We don't just get rid of each other if they can't "keep up". We're SISTERS," she emphasised, tapping Paige lightly on the forehead. "Besides, you are every bit as good as I am," Prue said, then paused as if thinking, "Well, maybe not AS good..." Paige smacked her gently on the arm. "Thanks," she said, pretending to pout, "With your ego, I don't think I can fit into this house!" Prue laughed again, and embraced her sister. "No moving out, got that? I need you around to pick on!," Prue teased. Paige pulled back and stuck her tongue out. "Missy Paige," she began before being interrupted by Piper, who just walked into the room. "No one is allowed to call her that but ME!," Piper said, attempting to be intimidating. Prue saluted her mockingly. "You never used to be so mean, Piper," she whined. "I got it from you, sis," Piper called back. Prue was about to say something, but again was interrupted by a sister. "What is this a party?," Phoebe asked upon entrance. "That's right, and you weren't invited," Paige said snottily. "Oh, fine, but you invited the wrong sisters. THEY are boring! I'm the life of EVERY party!," Phoebe returned. Piper broke in, "Ok, that's enough insults for one day! Missy Paige," she accused, turning to face Paige, " are you going to stop moping around the house like an insolent child?" Paige nodded solemnly, supressing a grin. "Good. That's what I thought," Piper replied, smiling in relief. "Yay!," Phoebe shouted childishly and pounced on Paige, squeezing her tightly. Prue and Piper joined in until Paige begged for a breath.  
  
"How are you going to bring the Charmed Ones?," a man asked, pacing a small room. "The same way I got the other witches, Rashod," Jamal, the other demon, answered, "Bring in Malach" Rashod walked out and brought in Malach, who came very reluctantly. "You know your duties?," Jamal asked, recieving a nod from Malach. "Then go," he ordered. Malack dropped to a knee in reverence then shimmered to the Halliwell Manor. He found the girls in an upstairs bedroom. Piper saw him first. "Who the Hell is that?," she asked, trying to freeze him. The demon continued to move towards them, and Piper felt a force drawing her somewhere. "Prue! Don't," Piper tried to warn her sister, who was at the moment attempting to throw the man away from them. Piper disappeared, quickly followed by Prue, leaving their sisters in shock. Paige was distracted as Malach moved closer, brandishing a dagger. "Dagger," she called. "Phoebe, something is pulling me somewhere," she shouted, trying to resist the tug. Phoebe stood in horror as Paige, also, disappeared out of sight. Malach, seeing that the witches with active powers were gone, shimmered out. "Leo!," Phoebe called, panicking.  
  
AN: Review and let me know if I continue. I'm not sure if I like where this is going, but I guess we will soon see. I need feedback, though, so come on ppl. Let me know what you think!!! :) 


	2. Yes, I absolutely love tumbling head fir...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: I'm trying hard to do better at updating, so here it is folks, the second part! (Be proud!:P) Pagiefan, the demons were where the sisters ended up. Don't worry I'll clear it up soon. Thanks for reviewing! I am my biggest critic, so I don't really like what I've done so far. I would like any comments you have. Please review!  
  
Phoebe was pacing up and down Paige's bedroom waiting for Leo. He'd orbed in, listened to Phoebe, then sensed for them. They were both relieved to discover that he could, very well, sense them. When she noticed the flashy blue lights, she immediately ran closer. "Well," she demanded, without giving him a chance to say anything. "I can't get to them. I got close, and then it was like I hit a glass wall. Whoever has them, has the place locked up tight with magic," he said, perplexed. "Ok, so now what?," she asked. "I'll check with the Elders, you check the Book," he told her. She rolled at her eyes at the ever-popular "I'll check with the Elders" statement. What good had ever come from them? Leo looked at her, sympathy showing in his expression, then orbed 'up there'. Phoebe raced up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows. However, after an hour, it seemed as though the old book would not hold the answer, as it so often did in the past. "That's ok," Phoebe though, striving to stay hopeful, "Intuition was always my thing anyway."   
  
"Prue?," Piper asked, struggling to get her bearings. "Yeah, I'm here, but the question is where IS here?," Prue answered, brushing of her clothes. When they'd arrived, they'd been hurtled to the floor. Just then, Paige fell into the room. "Paige!," Piper shouted, running over to help her sister up. "That was definitely weird!," Paige said characteristically. "Uh, guys, where are we?," she asked, looking around. "That's what I'm about to found out," Prue replied with hard determination. She walked slowly around the room, feeling for an exit. There were none visible, or hidden, that she could find. "Damn, whoever is responsible for this had better show up soon and tell us what the Hell is going on!," Prue cried angrily. Piper and Paige sat down on the floor, trying to at least be comfortable. Prue stalked over to her sisters, and plopped down.   
  
Phoebe walked back into the room she'd last seen her sisters. She figured if she could find something that her sisters had touched recently then maybe it would trigger a premonition that'd shine light on the situation. She found exactly that lying on the floor. A small pillow that Paige had thrown at Prue right before the demon had shown up. When she grabbed it, she felt the familiar feeling of a vision, but it was immediately blackened. She felt invisibly hands grip her and drag her out of the room into...nothing. She felt light, as if floating, and she couldn't see a thing. There was a whirling sensation tingling in her stomach, kind of like on a roller coaster. Then, she was spinning face first into a stone floor and had seconds to save her nose from breaking. Her hands flew out, just in time. It still hurt, and she was mad as hell. "Pheebs!," Piper exclaimed, rushing to her side. Prue and Paige followed a step behind. "Hey! It's good to see you," Phoebe breathed, rolling over to peer into the anxious faces of her sisters. "You too, sis. You ok?," Prue asked. "Sure, fine. I absolutely love tumbling head first into a strange place. Can I do it again?," she replied. Her sisters backed off a little, reassured by her sarcasm. She'd be fine. "Before you ask," Prue said, holding up her hand, "We don't know where we are." Phoebe laughed, she had been about to ask that very question. "Knowing you, Prue, you have a plan all worked out," Phoebe hinted hopefully. "Unfortunately, I don't. As far as I can tell, there is no way out of this place," Prue told her. "Well, we got IN, didn't we? So, that has to mean there's a way out!," Paige reasoned. The sisters combed the room, searching for anything that might get them out.  
  
"Well done, Malach," Rashod lauded. Malach bowed his head. "Thank you, my liege," he replied. "Yes, very well," Jamal agreed, before throwing an energy ball at him. Malach emitted an ear piercing scream before exploding into ashes. "Why did you do that?," Rashod demanded, "He could have been used for other things!" Jamal laughed, the sound enough to frighten anyone. "He bored me," was his answer. Rashod, wisely, kept quiet. Jamal was dangerous in this state. "When will we incorporate the Charmed Ones into our little operation?," he asked carefully. "In time. First, let's let them wonder what is to come. I love to see the strong ones worry. It's such a rush," Jamal admitted quietly. Rashod smiled slowly, anticipating the pleasure they would derive from making the infamous Charmed sisters suffer. 


	3. disbelief and horror

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: OK, aren't you proud of me? Three chaps in three days! Woo-hoo! Starring, YAY, you like it. I'm glad. I love your story, and I'm thrilled you updated! For everyone who hasn't read Starring Piper's stories, read them. Trust, Starting Over, and Believe in Me are awesome. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Paigefan, yeah, there'll be others. Be patient ;) Keep reviewing guys! I need to know what the public thinks...:)  
  
Prue, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper all stared in disbelief as someone walked through the wall into the room they were being held in. "Hello witches," Rashod snarled at them. Prue quickly stood up and walked towards him. "Why are you keeping us here?," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Rashod shrugged and smiled wickedly. Jamal stepped in behind him. "Are you going to play nice?," Jamal asked the sisters. Prue laughed. "Do I look nice to you?," she asked with raised eyebrows. Her sisters got up to stand with her, all looking equally pissed. Jamal and Rashod turned to leave, beckoning the sisters to follow. After glancing at each other, Prue complied, and the others followed her example. Surprisingly, they each walked straight through the wall, but even more surprising was what they saw when they got through. They stared, speechless, at thousands of people, half starved and chained together in groups of ten or twenty. There were women, men, and children of all ages. "What kind of a place is this," Paige asked. "Just think of this as a concentration camp for good witches," Jamal answered, pleased with their reactions. "You sick son of a -," Prue began, but realized how futile it was to say anything. Piper noticed a child, maybe six or seven, was standing a few feet away. She was bound to several other children. Piper noticed her because the child's skin was nearly transparent and she could count every bone her body. Piper suddenly felt dizzy. Prue steadied her, luckily, before she fell. "Isn't she pretty?," Rashod asked, following Piper's gaze. "She was one of the first children brought here. She fought us, the first few days, but now...As you can see, she can barely stand, so weak is she." Phoebe couldn't resist. She elbowed him in the face, causing him to screech in pain. Paige smiled slightly, loving her sister's nerve. "You bitch," he growled. Jamal silenced him with a look. He motioned two demons who had been standing off to the side to come to him. "Get them processed," he ordered. The demons bowed their heads, and grabbed the two closest to them, Paige and Phoebe. "Get your greasy hands off my sisters," Prue yelled, and stepped forward, ready to fight. She was stopped by an inhumanly strong grasp. Two more demons had arrived to get her and Piper. "You are going to pay for this," she shouted as she was drug past Jamal and Rashod. "No, it is you who will pay," he said softly, relishing every moment.  
  
"Processed" turned out to be a simple procedure. The sisters were stripped and dressed in rags. Much like the horror stories of the Jewish concentration camps, numbers were burned into their forearms. Their feet were then chained together and they were led back into the huge room. Each person turned their eyes away as they entered. None of them wanted to be singled out. A child was caught whispering to his mother by an overseer, and was quickly stung by a whip. He did not cry out, like the girls expected, only clenched his teeth. Wisely, the sisters kept quiet, not wanting to be on the other end of that whip. "How do you like the setup?," Rashod asked, falling into step with them. Piper glared, but kept her mouth shut. Paige, however, could not hold her tongue. "You sick bastard," she snarled. Rashod lashed out, hitting her across the cheek. Prue quieted her with a gentle look. For a crowd of so many people, it was eerily quiet. An occasional cry of a baby was heard. Tears stung Piper's eyes as she looked upon the desolate faces of those who were brave enough to glance at them. She saw cold, angry stares, and a few sympathetic looks. Mostly she saw sadness and sorrow. Finally, she turned away and directed her eyes to the floor. Phoebe was looking around, as well, and noticed a very peculiar detail. Only some were chained, others were allowed to move freely. Silently, she pondered the observation. Paige sat, crying softly, beside her and she reached out to squeeze her hand. Prue only stared out defiantly. Above all, her goal was to get her sisters out of here as quickly as possible. Then, she would worry about the thousands others. She could only imagine what horrific experiences were ahead, and she did not want her sisters exposed. Not after everything, not when they were doing so well.  
  
"The oldest looks determined. Are you worried about her?," Rashod asked Jamal. They were both standing several feet away, observing their new prisoners. "Soon they will all realize that there is no escape from here. It will take longer to break them, but they will be broken. Be sure of that," Jamal answered thoughtfully. Rashod nodded, but did not reply. He hadn't been sure of bringing the Charmed Ones in the first place. He'd heard of their strength and power, but now, looking at them, he only saw weak, pitiful witches. All, of course, but the eldest. He had his doubts about her.  
  
"Momma, who are they?," a child whispered. "Shh, Jeremy. They are witches like us, I suppose." the woman, Marie, answered in soft tones. "Not just any witches, Marie," another woman said, "Those I heard them say are the Charmed Ones." An overseer walked by, and their conversation quickly ended, but each of them felt a glimmer of hope come into their hearts. The Charmed Ones were strong, maybe stronger than their keepers. They just might be able to set them all free. Marie protectively patted her rounded stomach. Hopefully, the Charmed Ones could save them before her newest child came into the world. She would not let her baby grow up in this awful place. She had promised her husband, before they had killed him, that this baby would be safe, and she meant to keep that vow. 


	4. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: Paigefan, sorry for the confusion, I meant to explain that in the last chapter. The "keepers" have very powerful protection spells and stuff keeping the witches from using their powers. That's the reason the concentration camp has been "successful" so to speak. I apologize for leaving that out. Thank you everyone, I appreciate your comments. Keep reviewing!  
  
"Prue, how are we going to get out of here?," Piper asked, after making sure the youngest two were asleep. "I don't know, but I'll figure it out," Prue replied quietly. "The first thing we need to do is found out how they are keeping all of us from using our powers. I mean, if it's a spell or something, maybe we can reverse it," Piper said, thinking out their situation as she spoke. Prue nodded, then held a finger to her lips. A guard was walking in their direction. Unfortunately, he'd seen Piper talking, and had quickened his pace. "Get up," he ordered, when he reached them. Prue stood before him. "You too," he hissed at Piper and she complied. "What were you talking about, witches?," he demanded. Prue gave a warning glance at Piper, and kept her mouth closed. "Answer me," he shouted, slapping her fiercely. "Leave her alone," Piper told him. He chuckled and bent to undo the chains on her feet. "You're coming with me," he sneered, and grabbed her arms tightly. Prue tried to stop him, but he kicked her legs from underneath her. Piper struggled, but could not loosen his grasp. He haulted in from of Jamal, who lifted his eyebrows in question. "This one can't keep her mouth closed," the demon informed him. "Very well, get back to your duties. I'll take care of our little problem," he ordered, and jerked Piper out of his hands. The demon rushed off as Jamal brought her close enough to whisper, "You'll quickly learn." Piper glared. "I'll learn nothing from you," she spat. A smile creeped across his face and he motioned over two other demons. "Do what you will to her," he said offhandedly. The demons looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Paige jerked awake. She'd been having a nightmare and was drenched in sweat. Looking around, she noticed Piper's absence and the look of worry on Prue's face. "What happened?," she asked, going cold. "They took her," Prue answered, rage shaking her voice. "How long has she been gone? What are they going to do with her?," Paige asked rapidly, terrified. Prue ignored her, not wanting to think of the possibilities. A hundred things came into her mind at once, and she pushed each away, not wanting to face what could happen. "Prue, I'm scared. These people, they've been here awhile. They all look horrible, and so frightened. What's been done to them?," Paige asked softly. "Shhh, stop talking. That' why Piper was taken. We'll be ok, don't worry. I'll take care of you," Prue replied, convincing herself as much as her sister. She'd looked into the sad eyes of the children here, she read the horrors in the women's expressions. She was sick over the terror she had seen, had felt so thick in the atmosphere.   
  
When Piper was finally led back to her sisters and chained again, she was silent. Prue could tell by her blank expression that what had happened had been too much. Instead of asking, she wrapped her arms around her sister. Piper seemed oblivious at first, staring out without blinking, barely breathing. Gradually, she became aware of her surroundings and began weeping softly into her older sister's shoulder. Prue allowed a tear to slip down her cheek, as she rocked her, giving all the comfort and strength she could. Piper eventually stilled and slept. Prue could not force her eyes to close. She heard many crying, like Piper had been, and she watched as people tossed in their sleep, cold sweat pouring down them. She knew they were dreaming of the place they were being held. She knew that when they awoke, they would pray for sleep, refusing to face that it had all been real.  
  
Even as Prue watched the others, Marie watched her. She'd noticed one of them being taken away, and remembered what had happened to a friend of hers. Laura had been raped, repeatedly, by several of the overseers. She felt compassion tug at her heart for the woman, but compassion was fading every day she spent in the concentration camp. Emotion was a sign of weakness here, and to show weakness was to sign a death certificate. Her first hope, that the Charmed Ones would save her and the others, had also faded a little. It seemed they were as helpless as she was, but still, watching the woman rocking her sister, she saw a determination that surpassed any she had seen thus far. If anyone could save them, she knew it would be her. Laying down, she forced herself to close her eyes. She thought of her husband, and her Jeremy, and of the child she would soon have. Soon, she slept uneasily, ears trained for any sound of trouble. 


	5. Will you join the side of evil?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: Yes, it is here. I have to explain the reason it has been so long. I recieved a review telling me that it was very offensive to them to have me write about concentration camps because of the horrors of the Holocaust. I feel I should apologize for the offense, this is simply a fanfiction story. From now on, there will be no mention of concentration camps, as Starring Piper advised me. These will be regular prisons and I mean no similiarities between the two. Demons naturally are going to torture their captured prey, like Starring said. I agree that the Holocaust was a horrific crime, and no one should ever have to be subjected to that injustice. This is fiction. I hope that I have rectified the situation in your eyes. Again, I apologize. Starring, thanks so much for the advice, it helped tremendously! Continue to review ppl, and let me know if anything else is bothering you because I write this for YOU. I love to write, but it wouldn't be as enjoyable without your support. Thanks for following my story. Again, Starring, you're the BEST! and now, here it is folks!! I tried to make this longer than previous chaps, and I will continue to try...  
  
A small child huddled before her, her eyes large and beseeching. "Please," they begged, "Help me." She tried to tell the girl that she wanted to desperately, tried to make her understand. The child turned away to stare at the men, who were coming closer to her. Piper opened her mouth to protest, but was stopped with a fist. "Do not speak, or I will make it worse for her," a demon said, motioning towards the little girl. Piper caressed her lip, then looked at her hand, which was smeared with blood. She tried to look away the first time they hit the child, tried to block out the sound of her horrible screams, but they would not allow that. The child squirmed away, crawling pitifully across the floor before being dragged backwards. Her face slammed into the ground as they pulled her arms from beneath her and the girl screamed again, high pitched and agonized. Piper was now screaming with her, waves of nausea powerfully sweeping through her. Finally, the child lay still, curled into a fetal position, blood pouring from her body. Piper watched, horrified, as they tossed fire and electricity balls at her, as if for target practice. The girl convulsed as each hit her, then finally, there was no reaction. The screams and whimper stopped, there was no sound of difficult breathing. There was nothing. The smell of burnt flesh made Piper's eyes sting and water, though she was already sobbing. They ripped her off the floor and half drug, half carried her back to her sisters. She was numb and barely noticed the change of environment.  
  
Piper snapped back to the present at the sound of Phoebe's voice. "Piper," Phoebe whispered again. Piper looked over at her, shaking from the memory. Instead of speaking, Phoebe just stared at her, concern written all over her face. Piper attempted a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I..I'm fine," she said weakly. Phoebe nodded, but was unconvinced. She started to say something, but Prue stopped her with a shake of her head. Protectively, Prue draped an arm around Piper. Piper smiled gratefully, aware her sister had saved her from painful questioning. She didn't have the strength to talk about it. In fact, it sapped her strength just to think about it. She leaned her head against her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes. Paige observed her sisters quietly. She hated the pain she'd caught a glimpse of in Piper's eyes. That grief had started to dim as she'd healed, slowly, from the past. Now, as though it had never faded, it was back full force. Paige clenched her teeth against the urge to scream. She wanted so badly to kill the demons responsible for this. All she could do, though, was sit there. She wasn't even allowed to speak, for fear of the overseers. Her attention was pulled to the other side of the room, where small groups were being taken into another room. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she saw others shake their heads sadly.  
  
Marie held her breath as a guard walked towards her group. With any luck, they would not be chosen to go. He took another deliberate step. "The son of a bitch is enjoying this," Marie thought to herself. She felt sick when he paused in front of her. "All of you, get up," he ordered firmly. Quickly, Marie, Jeremy, and the others got to their feet. "Follow me," he said and walked towards a door. Marie gripped her son's hand and led the group to their fate. This, she knew, was it. Only a few would survive, as she'd seen many times in the past. Those who did, would be broken and bruised. Their souls would be blackened, and their eyes empty of feeling. They would become overseers, working for the other side. Not many in the group she was in would turn, she knew. At least, she hoped, for the sake of the others captured. Jeremy whimpered softly, but she avoided looking at him. She didn't want him to see her tears or her fear. She patted his hand comfortingly and kept walking. They were led into a small room, with two other groups huddled in corners. A dozen of the overseers stood, anticipation glowing on their faces. The one whom they'd followed slammed the door. Marie felt all hope slip away. Dizziness washed over her. Her baby would die without even getting a glimpse of the world. She, and her children, would follow the footsteps of her husband. Her whole world came crashing down, as the first number was called and a witch stepped forward. "Will you come to the side of evil?," an overseer asked. "No," the woman replied, shaking in terror, but her voice steady and strong, "I will never be persuaded to do evil." Marie covered Jeremy's eyes, and saw many parents do the same with their children. The first scream echoed through the room.  
  
With each tortured scream, a shudder passed through the groups of people. The witch cried out for the help of anyone, and a man whom Marie assumed to be her husband stepped forward. He tried to pull his wife away from the demons, but they stopped him, throwing him against a wall. Blood poured from a wound on his head, and a collective gasp was heard. The woman struggled, even as they began tearing her flesh from her bones. She was asked, a moment before her death, if she would give up and come to the other side. She looked up into the faces of her torturers, too weak to do more. "Never," was the last word she spoke. A demon stepped up and threw a powerful energy ball at her. What was left of her, torn and ragged, exploded. There was nothing to prove that she had been there but her blood, smeared along the floor from where she had tried desperately to get away. Another number was called, this time that of her husband. He was still lying unconscious but was quickly revived with an electricity ball dealt by a demon standing a few feet away. The monotonous question was asked. "Will you join the side of evil?" The man refused to speak, just shook his head once with determination. The next victim began to experience the consequence of refusing.  
  
"What do you think goes on in there?," Paige whispered to Phoebe just as an overseer got too far away to overhear her. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it must be bad. Do you see the fear in the eyes of those people? And when the demons picked the groups, did you see them freeze?," she asked. Paige nodded and felt a shudder pass through her. Whatever happened, she would make sure they never went into that room. "Shhh," Prue quieted them, watching as another demon walked by. Piper was asleep on her shoulder and she was making small, horrified noises while she slept. Prue wanted to wake her up, but didn't want to bring the attention of one of the keepers to her. So, she waited until there was no one around, the short time that it was, and shook her sister. "It's OK honey," she told her as Piper groggily opened her eyes. "It was so horrible, Prue. So awful," Piper whimpered, and Prue hugged her, feeling her sister's warm tears soak through her shirt. "They'll pay," was the only comforting words she could offer to her. Piper felt a small peace come over her. She knew Prue would make sure of it. She quieted and pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. "I love you," she told her sister. "I love you too, honey," Prue whispered back, then signaled her to stop talking. An overseer walked by, stopping to sneer at them. "Aw, a sister moment. How touching. Don't let me catch you talking, witches, or there will be Hell to pay," he said fiercely. Prue only looked at him until he turned away to continue his rounds. "God, I hate those assholes," she thought aloud. Phoebe smiled at the comment. It was so Prue.  
  
Hours stretched by until everyone in the room was so numb with horror and shock that the screams brought no reaction. The groups diminished until only a handful were left. So far, everyone had decided to die rather than cross over to the side of evil. Marie felt fear grip her as the numbers drew closer to hers and Jeremy's. Sadly, Jeremy had been processed first and would be called before she was. She did not plan on watching her son die. She looked around at the faces of the ones left. A few were strangers, but the rest she had come to call as friends. They all huddled together, drawing warmth and what little comfort available from the crowd. Marie heard the number of her closest friend called, and reached back to squeeze her hand. The woman, Laura, stepped forward. They unlocked her chains quickly and asked her, "Will you join the side of evil?" She laughed, long and hard. The sound bordered on the laughter of the insane. "And miss all the fun?," she asked cackling madly. A demon growled and grabbed her arm. "Shut up," he spat, slapping her face with his free hand. She only laughed louder and harder. He continued beating her until the laughter became an intense sound of anguish. Satisfied, he stepped back from her broken body and let the others have her.  
  
Marie waited until every last demon was preoccupied with the disfigurement of Laura. Then, she bent down and whispered to her son. "When they ask you to come over to the side of evil," she began. "I know, I have to say know," he interrupted. She looked into his eyes and noticed how much older they had gotten. She kissed his forehead gently. "No, baby, I want you to agree. Do you hear me? Save yourself and agree," she ordered him. The child shook his head in disbelief. "Just do it," she told him and straightened up. She felt the guilt creep into her mind, but fought it. She refused to see her son die, even if it meant he would be made to do evil. She was saving him. That's what she repeated to herself. His number was called and he stepped up tentatively. Marie longed to draw him to her, but refrained. She didn't want to jeopardize him in any way. A demon stepped forward and actually bent down to Jeremy's level. He looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Will you join the side of evil?" Jeremy hesitated and looked back to his mother before answering. She nodded slightly, encouraging him to do as she told him. "Well?," the demon demanded impatiently. Jeremy opened his mouth to answer. 


	6. You are the Charmed Ones, aren't you?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: Ann, WannabPiper, P3Halliwell, Paigefan, Angelus, and Starring Piper: Thank you so much!!!! Reading your reviews cheered up my whole day! In your reviews, mention your stories, and I will read them if I haven't yet. You guys are awesome! Don't forget to review this chapter. Let me know any suggestions you have for this.  
  
"Will you let my mother live?," Jeremy countered, sounding much older than a boy of ten. The demon laughed loudly. "You have some nerve, boy. Why should we let her live?," he inquired, making Jeremy believe there may be hope. "I'll come to your side, and I will talk her into it too. You'll see, she'll listen to me, and she'll be stronger than the rest that have come out of here," Jeremy reasoned, an undertone of pleading permeating his words. The demon thought a moment, then turned to the others for an answer. To the surprise of everyone, one of the more powerful demons spoke up. "I think this child has a good point. He is wise for one so small and he may come to be useful to us. Alright, kid, you have two days to bring your mother to our side. If you fail, you both will be killed. Do you agree?," he asked. Jeremy was silent for a moment, pretending to think it over. His heart jumped with elation. He had bought them some time to come up with a plan. "I agree," he said finally. He and his mother were turned out of the room, chains left in the other room. Jeremy felt alive. It had been so long since he'd had a full range of motion. The freedom didn't last long. Marie jerked him around, anger clouding her eyes. "What are you doing? You know better. I told you to save yourself, but all you did was sign a death certificate for us both," she said, struggling to keep her voice soft. Jeremy was stunned at her reaction. He'd thought he had done something good, that she would be proud. "I'm sorry. I just thought that we could come up with something before then," he said trying to back away from his mother. She saw the hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted her harsh words. She enveloped him in a hug. "We will, sweetie. Don't worry. I'm not mad, I'm just so scared for you," she whisperd into his hair. Jeremy hugged her fiercely, relieved that she no longer seemed upset. He pulled back and smiled up at her. "What'll we do, momma?," he asked and her heart melted, seeing the sweetness in his eyes. He had such a pure heart, she had been wrong to think he could ever be evil.  
  
"Why do they get to be free?," Paige complained unhappily. "I don't know, but there has to be a reason. Besides, how can we begrudge them their happiness. They deserve as much as they can get," Prue replied, scolding her slightly. Paige looked guiltily away, realising just how selfish she has sounded. The constant supervision had slowed down to an occasional thing. Apparently, the weaker they got, the more freedom they had. It made sense. They had been afraid of the Charmed Ones, and now they figured they were safe. Paige nearly laughed at that. She knew that no matter how weak they were, nothing would keep them from getting revenge. She was nurturing the anger she felt for them, and it was blossoming into an intense rage. Her sisters had noticed the subtle change. Piper was worried that it would make her more vulnerable to Them. Logic led her to believe that the reason for their capture was not only to kill them, it was also to get them to change their path from good to evil. Piper was afraid that they could play on Paige's anger until they forced her to cross over. She had yet to voice her concern to any of them, but she figured she should take advantage of the slight liberty they'd been given. At least she didn't have to worry about an overseer interrupting her every thirty seconds. "Prue, can I talk to you for a second?," she began. Prue turned to face her and Piper could read the worry on her face. "Don't worry, it's nothing too bad...I hope," she assured her. She lowered her voice. She didn't need to upset Paige or set her off. "Have you noticed the difference in Paige? Her focus is always on those damn demons. She is dead set on killing every one with her bare hands!," she said, "I'm afraid she's going to let her anger control her. Don't you wonder why we are here?" Prue nodded and she continued, "I'm beginning to think it isn't JUST about torturing us. I think they want us to join their side." Prue stared at her thoughtfully before answering. "You think her anger is unhealthy?," Prue asked, trying not to overreact. "Piper, we've been here for days! They barely feed us, and when they do it's barely edible. They have the people here so scared that they won't even risk looking at each other, and you want to tell me that anger is UNHEALTHY?," she demanded, her voice rising and getting the attention of her sisters. "Prue, I'm not saying she shouldn't be mad! I'm simply saying that we shouldn't harbor hatred for that long. Yes, it is unhealthy. It is for anyone. Do you want them to use it against her?," Piper said, her temper matching Prue's. "Guys, what are you arguing about?," Phoebe asked. Paige instinctively knew it was about her. "Stay out of it, Phoebe!," Prue snapped. Phoebe backed off and shook her head in disbelief. "Piper, get off it!," Prue said, laying into her, "I don't want to hear it. You may think it's fine and dandy the way these people are being treated, but I refuse to accept it without a fight. God, you make me sick with all your high and mighty crap!" Piper withdrew, as though she'd been slapped. Prue had been the only thing keeping her together. Now, she was mad as hell. "You think it's crap for me to be concerned about my sister? She's family, Prue. You know, family, as in the one you left alone!," Piper returned, her voice shaking with emotion. It was Prue's turn to recoil. Piper opened her mouth to apologize. She couldn't believe she had said something like that. Paige knew they were both in dangerous territory and tried to soothe them. "Hey, come on, let's not do this. We have enough against us. We don't need to turn against each other.," Paige said calmingly. "Prue, God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Please, let's not fight," Piper apologized, fighting tears. Prue leaned in, her face inches from Piper's. "What right do you have?," she said, venom oozing from her words. Piper's face fell and she began crying. "I am so sorry, I don't know why I said that," Piper insisted, but Prue turned away. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. It would take a while, it seemed, for Prue to calm down. When Prue turned back around to look at Piper, tears were streaming down her face. "I never meant to leave, you know. God, I fought the Elders from the moment I got there. Don't you think I did?," she demanded past the lump in her throat. "I know you did. I know, I know," Piper said, wrapping her arms around her sister. Prue stiffened at first, but she relaxed after a moment. She didn't have to energy to keep up her anger, and she knew Piper didn't mean what she'd said. Piper felt bile rise in her throat as she thought about what she had just accused Prue of. Prue had been so selfless. She'd given everything to her sisters, and Piper had slapped her in the face with it. She was thankful Prue wasn't angry anymore, but she felt awful. "It's ok, Piper. We just got mad," Prue whispered, as if reading her thoughts.   
  
An hour later, Marie walked over to the Charmed Ones. She still felt they were her only hope, though nothing that had happened thus far to back up her feeling. She prayed that they would be open to her plan. She had to get her son out of this place, along with her unborn baby. She couldn't stand it anymore. If anyone could pull it off, she figured it would be the most powerful witches alive. One of the sisters looked up, startled, when she came up to them. "I need your help," she said, getting straight to the point. "Who are you?," asked one of them, the one she'd been watching for a while. "I'm Marie. And you are?," she replied. "I'm Prue. These are my sisters Piper, Phoebe, and Paige," Prue told her, pointing them out, "How can WE help you?" Marie silently wished she'd thought her plan out better, but it was now or never. "You are the Charmed Ones aren't you?," she asked with a smile. 


	7. New Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: Don't forget to review! I'm getting so many compliments, I can't believe it. Thanks y'all. You're awesome. Let us see what happens now. Shall we? :P Starring, great chapter on Believe in Me. It shocked me, so I wasn't able to say that much in my review. I did like it, your writing is great, I was just stunned. Poor Piper....I guess I'm still just freaked out! That means you did it wonderfully! :) Please update, k?  
  
Prue carefully kept her face blank, wary of what could be a trap. However, her instincts told her to trust Marie, and she already had begun liking her. "We're the Charmed Ones all right, but what good is it if we can't use our powers?," Prue replied. Marie considered her words. She was desperately hoping she'd made the right decision. She was risking everything by talking to them. Glancing around, she continued, "I have a plan. One that, I hope, will get us and all of the others out of here. It will be slow and hard work, but if you're willing, I think it will pay off." The sisters were surprised at how bold this woman was. They new how much danger she was in, and yet she still had come to them. "OK, Marie, let's hear your plan," Piper said, speaking for the rest of them. The other three nodded their heads in encouragement. "Very well. We will all, meaning everyone here, have to work together. That's the key to saving ourselves. So far, everyone has kept to themselves, and I think that has resulted in us still being held captive. The keepers are counting on us being to afraid to speak to each other, and that's what we have to use against them. We have to start taking care of each other, and we need to get stronger. You know, like setting up rations of food so that everyone gets a little of what they give us, which isn't much to begin with. Once we get strong enough to fight, then the first part of my plan can take place. I propose a massive revolt," Marie said, then stopped to gauge their reactions. Prue looked very interested, as did Paige. Phoebe and Piper looked worried, but tempted. She continued, " They unchain those they think are not even a small threat. That's where we all need to be, before this will work, Yes, this will take a long time. Time, it seems, will be our enemy. The more that goes by, the less amount of people we will have to fight with us. Even I, and my son, are set to die in two days, but I am hoping that we can be good enough actors to stay alive until we can put the plan into action. I need your help to make them trust us. They want us to become evil, and help them guard the rest of you. I want you to make it look as though we are doing our jobs, and well. Start rebelling in small ways so that we can "punish" you. Will you do this much for us?," she asked them. "Yes," Prue answered immediately. A chorus of 'yes's' followed Prue's. Marie felt a lump build in her throat, but she swallowed past it. "Thank you. Now, the second part of the plan is more difficult. After we kill as many of the demons we can with physical force, we will all have to have spells, chants, and incantations ready to use. They may not work, but we have to try. Surely, with all these witches, we will have enough power to overcome the barriers they have against us. That is what we have to count on, but we also have to be prepared if the plan fails. The big question is, are you ready to die fighting?," she asked them, holding her breath. She was afraid she may have scared them off and that they would refuse. Her fears were soon dissipated. "We have to," Prue said, again speaking first. "Prue's right," Paige spoke up in agreement. "I'm in," Phoebe said and Piper echoed her. "Good. Then starting today I will spread the news that the Charmed Ones have come up with a plan," Marie said with a sparkle in her eyes. Phoebe started to protest but Marie quickly stopped her. "They will be more willing if they think it came from the most powerful witches in existence," she said wisely. "Marie?," Prue called when she turned around to leave. She stopped and faced her. "Let's do this," Prue said smiling. Marie smiled back at her and walked away. Anticipation had butterflies floating around in her stomach. Finally, something was being done. Maybe her unborn child would have a chance.  
  
"Can you believe her? She is so brave," Piper whispered to her sisters. "She's reached a point where all that matters is getting out of here," Paige said, understanding exactly how she felt. It was easy to comprehend, considering how much Marie had obviously been through. "What if we fail?," Phoebe asked. It was a question on everyone's mind. Marie had said it best. "Then we die trying," Prue answered thoughtfully. Something about the way she said it made them all stay quiet, pondering the fact that they may not make it out alive. "Then we die trying," Piper repeated in her head, testing how that made her feel. Suddenly, she didn't care. She wanted the demons dead, even if she went down with them. She was beginning to understand why Paige was so hate-filled. They'd murdered a child and she had actually told Prue that hating them was unhealthy. She shook her head in disbelief. Anger welled up like acid, making her empty stomach churn. They'd murdered a child, an innocent little girl with big blue eyes. They'd done it heartlessly, and Piper had to watch it happen. It could have been her child, the one she'd lost. The thought made her sick. They would be destroyed, and she would make sure of it. Marie had planted the seed of rebellion in her heart, and she wanted nothing more than to do just that. Rebel. How long she could wait was an open question, but for now she would bide her time. Soon, there would be a war.  
  
Paige was actually looking forward to all of it. She needed the distraction. Every time she slept she dreamt of Glenn. That would be great if he didn't always end up mutilated. She barely slept and this, at least, would give her something to concentrate other than the vivid pictures of Glenn dragging himself toward her, both legs ripped off and lying across the room. Shuddering, she turned her mind back to the plan. Marie had been so intense when she explained it. Paige was surprised no one had thought to do anything before. It seemed everyone had given in a little too easily. Then she remembered that Piper had been dragged off for talking and came back completely and utterly devastated. Maybe it was just easier to give in. She felt fatigue overtaking her, so she wearily lay down and closed her eyes. She hated to sleep, but she hated being awake as well. At least in her dreams the dizzying visions weren't real, in reality, it was worse than her imagination could deal her. She felt a hand rest on her back and turned over to see who it was. Phoebe was smiling down at her softly. Paige smiled back and let sleep overcome her. Soon, Phoebe snuggled against her. It comforted her to be so close to her sister. In moments, she was asleep as well, leaving Piper and Prue to talk.  
  
"Prue, I...we need to talk about earlier. I know you say its ok, but it's not! I never should have said that. All you've ever done is taken care of US, made sure WE were all right. You didn't complain and you never worried about yourself. Then, here I come with all my self-righteous bullshit and slap you in the face with it. I'm sorry, even though that doesn't make it better...I'm so sorry," Piper said, then sat waiting for Prue's reaction. "Piper, let it go. We've all said things we don't mean when we're angry. It's fine, I'm fine. Just get some sleep and stop worrying about it," Prue reassured her, brushing a strand of hair from Piper's face. Piper was unconvinced, but if Prue didn't want to talk about it, then she wouldn't talk about it. Prue pulled her into a hug, then made her lay down. Piper tried to say something but Prue stopped her. "Sleep, honey. It'll do you some good," Prue said softly. Piper smiled and closed her eyes. Prue was there, taking care of her as always. Prue looked at all of her sisters and burst into tears. She wanted nothing more than to get them out of there. It pained her to see them weak with hunger and terrified. To top it all off, she was scared. She had never felt so helpless in her whole life. No, that wasn't true, she had felt helpless when she died and left her sisters without her protection. The fact that they were now working to free themselves helped dull the pain a little, but it still gnawed at her. She couldn't handle thinking about it anymore, so she forced herself to lay down beside Piper and close her eyes. Finally, she drifted off with one thought. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end of this nightmare.  
  
AN: By the way, if anyone knows how to double space these, without messing up the format, I'd appreciate the knowledge. I've tried everything and it only results in an even harder form to read. Thanks! Review, please, everyone. 


	8. Daddy never lies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: Don't forget to review! I hope y'all like this, cuz I, personally, think that this whole story just sucks. This chapter isn't great, so beware. Still, since so far you guys haven't agreed with my opinion, I need to know what you think. Let me know if there is anything you want me to change or put into the story. Like I've said, I'm writing this for YOU!!   
  
When the girls awoke, a pleasant sense of purpose filled them. They were only too happy to finally be doing something. It made them feel as though they weren't just giving up and letting them win. Phoebe was in a light mood, despite her circumstances. Things were looking up, and it was about time. She'd been sick with dread for so long she'd almost forgotten how it felt to be happy. While she was far from content, she was feeling a lot better. Only Prue remained withdrawn, biting her lip as she worried their situation in circles. She snapped from her trance-like state at the sound of Paige's laughter. She hadn't know she could miss that sound so much, until she heard it. Her heart swelled with an unexpected joy. "What are you so happy about?," Prue asked, smiling. "Nothing in particular. Well, besides the fact that we have a plan. Something we can do instead of sitting here waiting to rot," Paige replied, almost back to her normal spirits. It was amazing what could cheer them up these days. A murky hope that they would be free, and everyone was all smiles. "I hate to break up the fun, but we really need to start organizing what we're going to do," Piper said, cutting into the conversation. Phoebe groaned good-naturedly and settled into a more serious expression. The girls were surprised when a couple of people walked by and smiled secretively at them, before returning to their groups. Apparently, word had spread and the Charmed Ones weren't the only ones relieved. The thought cheered Paige even more. There was a tangible change in the atmosphere. It could pose a problem, but for now Paige concentrated on the conversation being whispered around her. "Well, with Marie and her son working on the inside for us, then maybe she can start gradually getting more food and water for all of us. It doesn't have to be noticeable, just enough to help us all get by," Piper was saying. "I'm sure she's probably already been thinking of ways to help from her position," Paige agreed, incorporating herself into the conversation. "We need to start some kind of secret communication. We can't always use Marie as our go-between and put her in a compromising situation," Prue reasoned. Everyone nodded, hearing the truth in her words. "I think our first course of action is to find a way to protect the children. I mean, we can't be in the middle of combat, so to speak, and have to worry about the kids. They should be our first priority don't you think?," Phoebe said. "Absolutely," Piper replied, her mind wandering back to the little girl she'd watched die. She shook her head slightly to clear away the images. "Let's not act too upbeat around them, though. We don't need to give anything away. The next time Marie comes around, we'll ask her to get the message to the others. We need to seem weak, and pretend to be giving in. Otherwise, all of this will be for nothing," Prue said, turning intensely serious. The conversation dropped off, each thinking about their individual tasks.  
  
Marie and her son were in the middle of a council with a circle of higher level demons. "There will be tasks required of you, in order to show your loyalty," Jamal told her. Marie had expected this and kept quiet, only nodding that she understood. "You didn't think we would just trust you on this, did you?," Rashod taunted, unable to resist. "Of course not. In the same situation, I would do the same," Marie answered in monotone. Jamal seemed to like her answer, and waved her and the others out. She followed the lead of the others and bowed to him, though it made her sick. Jeremy mimicked his mother, and they hurried out. Only Rashod remained. "Do you trust them?," he asked Jamal quietly. "Not for a minute, but we will make them pay if they are decieving us," he replied. Rashod half-hoped they were lying. He loved torturing good witches. "It feeds my soul," he thought jokingly to himself, "Well, it would if I had one..."  
  
Kaelin was only five and very afraid of everything that had been going on. Today, though, her Daddy had been smiling a lot, so it had to mean something good. She snuggled closer to him, and he tightened his arm around her. "We'll be out of here soon, princess, I promise," he whispered. "Really, Daddy? Can I see Grandma when we get back?," she asked in an excited whisper. It was habit with her to talk quietly, unlike most children her age. The bad people hated her when she talked. "Of course. Someone thought of a way for us to get out of here, honey, and it's going to work. Isn't that wonderful news?," he asked her, light dancing in his eyes. "The best!," she replied happily. Her Daddy didn't make promises unless he meant it. He wrapped her in a bear hug, and she giggled, content. Then her stomach growled, reminding her of how hungry she way. Her hair had been falling out and she was afraid she had cancer. Her Aunt Becky's hair fell out when she had cancer. When she asked her father, he reassured her it was just because they weren't feeding her enough. That was enough to comfort her because her Daddy never, ever lied.   
  
Piper watched the interaction from a distance for a minute. She watched the little girl's face, mostly. How happy she looked with her father. It was a good image to save, in case she started to lose hope. All she had to do was remember the pure trust she'd seen in the little girl. "Piper, what do you think?," Paige repeated. Piper looked at her guiltily. "I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?," she asked. Paige sighed and explained. "We were talking about spells. Do you think that we should all come up with different ones, and use them or just one?" Piper thought a minute. "I'm not sure. I guess we should have extra spells just in case, but I also think we need to say them all together for the combined power," she replied, using logic. "I think so, too," Prue agreed. "About this fight. Does anyone know what we're supposed to use to fight them? I mean, we don't have our powers, but they do. It's kind of an unfair match," Phoebe said, returning to the subject Prue seemed intent on ignoring for now. "We'll think of something, Phoebs," Prue told her and Phoebe let it go. It hadn't been very long since they'd been awake and she was already exhausted. She didn't know how useful she would be in a revolt. Her strength was slowly diminishing. She forced the thought to the back of her mind and tried thinking of resources they could use to fend off the demons. She felt very dizzy, though, and her head was pounding, making it difficult to focus on anything. "Phoebe, you ok? You aren't looking too good," Piper said with concern. Phoebe blacked out before she could answer. Her sisters rushed to her side. "What's wrong with her?," Paige demanded. "She's just weak. She'll be ok," Prue said, trying to reassure them. Still, Piper continued to panic until she saw Phoebe blink and try to focus her eyes. "Thank God," Piper breathed and enveloped Phoebe in a massive hug. "What happened?," Phoebe asked, confused. "You fainted, but you're ok. I think you're body is telling you that you're very hungry and you need rest," Prue said. Prue took what little food they had left and made Phoebe eat it. "That should help," she said softly. The incident just pissed her off. Even on the good days, the captors couldn't be forgotten. "Ok, so back to planning our escape," Phoebe said,trying to turn the attention away from her. "Right," Piper said and the girls got back to work.  
  
AN: By the way, if anyone knows how to double space these, without messing up the format, I'd appreciate the knowledge. I've tried everything and it only results in an even harder form to read. Thanks! Review, please, everyone. 


	9. Ah, the joy of acting

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: Sorry, guys. I was gone for Spring Break so I couldn't update. I'm trying hard to get on a regular schedule, so encouragement is not only welcomed, but needed desperately. Please, review, please. Starring Piper, you've been a loyal reviewer for a LONG time....you've read my stories faithfully, even though they aren't your normal reading-style (Piper based) Thank you....this chapter's for you. Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. THank you so much EVERYONE for reviewing!!! seriously, it means a lot. As always, I write stories for you guys, so any changes or events you'd like to see just tell me and I'll try to work them into my stories. Ok, enough jabbering and on with the chapter!!!!  
  
"You insolent, vile creatures!," Marie shouted with all the fury she could muster. It was the first "punishment" she would deal, and it HAD to be convincing. Otherwise, she and her son were in serious trouble. "You used to be one of us 'creatures'. Maybe evil clouded your memory as well as blackened your heart?," Prue growled defiantly. "Bitch," Marie said through clenched teeth. She brought back her hand, ready to slap her, when Piper reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Not. on. your. life," she said evenly. Marie was taken aback, fearing her friend was honestly angry. Piper caught the slight widening of Marie's eyes and winked at her. "I would have though you'd learned your lesson," Marie hissed, remembering vaguely when Piper had been punished before. Piper winced, feeling as though she'd been punched, and Marie nearly hugged her. Guilt washed through her as she recognized the emotional pain she's inflicted. However, she couldn't afford to drop the act for a second, so she continued on.  
  
"And YOU," she said, facing Phoebe and Paige, "I suppose you think you're safe?" They did not reply, and this time her slap went unhindered. The sound was loud enough to startle those around them, but did no real damage. Phoebe lifted her hand to gently rub her cheek, more for show than because of pain. "Traitor!," Paige screamed vehemently. Marie instantly jerked her up by an arm, "Get you hands off me," Paige ordered, "How can you stand to touch me, or look at me? Knowing that you were once in my place. Knowing that you traded your soul because you were too afraid to actually fight for it?" Marie silently applauded her performance, enjoying the reaction she was getting from a few of the demons nearby. Paige's sisters were amazed at the emotion they heard in her voice. "You are coming with me," Marie said fiercely. "NO! You can't do this to her," Piper cried, letting a few false tears slide down her cheeks. "We should have been actresses," she thought to herself with satisfaction. Marie hurriedly unlocked the chains from Paige's feet and motioned a demon to help her drag Paige away. "Shit," Phoebe muttered. "Paige! Marie...you will PAY for this. You ALL will!," Prue exclaimed, appearing nearly insane. Meanwhile, a sliver of doubt entered into Phoebe's thoughts. She looked at Piper, trying to discern what she was thinking. Piper glanced from her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You worry too much," she soothed, knowing the look on Phoebe's face. Marie stood across the room, gesturing wildly and a moment later the demon left her alone with Paige. "See?," Piper said. Phoebe couldn't see the interaction. What she DID see did not bode well for any of them.  
  
Bodies lay everywhere, crumpled over each other in no particular order or pattern. Thick blood coated the floor in sickeningly drying patches. Children, dead and dying, littered the ground, some calling out for their parents in their last, shuddering breaths. Among the dead, lay Paige and Piper. Piper covered her baby sister's body protectively, a bloody hand twisted in Paige's hair. She had died comforting her, as she had always done in life. Her face was turned away, her cheek resting on Paige's abdomen. Paige's face was on of pure horror. Her eyes were widened in shock, glazed over with the film of death. Her mouth was poised in an eternal scream. Standing a few feet away, Prue had her back to them, carefully watching a demon. When she turned to check on them, she saw the motionless bodies of her sisters. Dropping to her knees, she wept. A few seconds later, the demon she'd been so warily watching slipped behind her and in a quick, clean motion sliced her throat. Prue slumped over, dead before her head touched the ground.  
  
Phoebe gasped, coming out of the vision. She fell into the waiting arms of her sister, crying and shaking uncontrollably. "Shhhhh, honey," Piper whispered comfortingly, "Just breathe a moment. You can tell us about it later." Prue moved closer to them, joining the tight embrace. "Yeah, honey, when you're ready," she agreed. Realization hit her a moment later. They weren't supposed to HAVE powers! There was a hole in the demon's evil plot. The barriers only worked on active powers, as far as she could figure. It wasn't much, but it was definitely a sign in their favor, for once. "Later...we'll talk later," she told herself, turning her concentration to her crying sister. For now, Phoebe was what mattered. Phoebe was calming down, taking deep breaths. Her strength was completely drained, and she stayed propped up only because of her sisters. The sisters that would all die, leaving her alone. The thought sent her into hyperventilation. Prue and Piper, struggling to stay calm, began counting, trying to regulate her breathing.  
  
"Ok, Paige," Marie said sternly, "I'm going to need some pretty soul-wrenching screams from you. We have to make this work." Paige grinned and nodded in agreement, loving her new acting role. A man interrupted them, wearing a hard-as-steel expression and looking ready to fight. "Laeres (Lay-air-ess) told me you sent him away. He offered to help you with the punishment of a witch. What right do you have to turn him down? After all, you haven't proved where your loyalties lie," he softly accused her. Marie whirled to face her accuser, her eyes alight with anger. "Precisely the reason for turning him away! I mean if I punish her," she said, jerking her hand towards Paige, "by MYSELF it would show you and the others that I am on your side. And I am!" The demon, Chalec (shay-lik), stared thoughtfully for a moment before chuckling. "Very well," he relented and stepped closer to her. Marie's heart thundered in her chest as he neared. "Your conscience will bug you the first few times you do this Marie. I know, I've been in your place recently. Come find me when this is all over and we can talk. OK?," he asked, waiting for her agreement. All at once, he appeared to her not as an angel of darkness, but of light. "Ok," she whispered after regaining her composure. Something in his eyes made a promise to her heart, and she was drawn in. He lingered a moment, peering at her, then left, quickly retreating. Shaking her head, she laughed at her crazy reaction. "I must really be lonely!," she thought to herself, amused. Paige, rising up after "cowering" in the corner, approached Marie and lightly grasped her hand. "I saw that look. Be careful, hon'," she warned. Paige knew the look well, it had passed between herself and Glenn many times. Glenn. God, she missed him. Marie was touched by Paige's concern and declined the urge to argue. Without warning, Paige began screaming, the sound one made by the tortured and agonized. Marie nearly jumped out of her skin, then shuddered. The screams were so real, so terrifying. Then, she realized why they seemed so real. They were. An angry demon held what appeared to be the head of a child, blood still dripping from his neck. Marie recognized the offender. Laeres. "What are you doing here?," she demanded, blocking the nauseating sight of the child's sightless eyes so she could at least pretend to be unbothered. "I have permission to do this on. my. own.," she continued. Laeres grinned, and the head disappeared. "Just one of my parlor tricks. I wanted to check on how the witch is doing. Looks pretty scared to me," he laughed, sounding completely childish. "Good," Marie said, "Now you've checked so Go." Laeres backed out of the room, laughing the whole way. "You ok?," she asked quietly. "Yeah, just a little shaken," Paige answered. "Keep screaming like that and no one will ever doubt me again," Marie praised. Paige smiled slightly. "Well, here goes nothing!," she said and screamed again. The sound was just as bone chilling as the last. Slowly, Paige's cries went from thundering to whimpered pleading. Finally, Marie let her go, letting two demons return her to her place and tie her up. She'd made sure Paige had bruises on her arms and one on her cheek. Marie had apologized profusely, but Paige shrugged her off, insisting it was worth it. Marie glanced around the room, satisfied with their performance, and went to seek out Chalec, ready to pour out her "guilt". Hopefully, she could keep up her guards, and her acting, around him. She'd nearly let them fall during their last encounter.  
  
"Paige!," Piper gasped when she saw her sister. Paige didn't speak until the demons were out of earshot. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt much. We had to, or they wouldn't believe her," she explained. None of them looked happy about it, but they kept quiet. "Phoebe, you look kind of pale," Paige said, "You didn't pass out again did you?" Prue shook her head. "Premonition," Phoebe informed her weakly. "But..how?," Paige asked, confused. "I don't know, but it's good news," Prue said, smiling. 


	10. bickering again, man this place sucks

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: Thanks guys, I loved your reviews! Helps to keep my eye on my goal: Writing stories that you all can enjoy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! I love you all! Special thanks to Starring, who reviewed just to tell me to update. I didn't even HAVE to! lol OK, now read, review. You know the drill, I mean, this is the 10th chapter! (yay!!) Don't worry, there is a chapter after my pointless babbling. (collective sigh of relief) lol j/k   
  
"I don't think I'll ever sleep peacefully again," Marie sighed. Chalec gently patted her shoulder. "That's what I thought when I crossed over to the dark side. It gets easier, Marie. Just hold on....or they'll eat you alive," he said, trying to comfort her, but make her cautious as well. "It's just...I did, in a way, betray them Chalec," Marie explained. She felt awkward, lying, but he seemed to be buying it. "You were protecting yourself and your son. Any one in their right minds would do the same," Chalec soothed, pulling her into a half hug. Marie stiffened for a moment, confused by the warm shivers running through her. She could feel his heart beating, could point out exactly when it started to speed up. The same time her's did. "Woah," he whispered to himself, and drew back. Marie took a deep breath. "Well, you better get back to whatever it is you do, and I'll do whatever it is I do...," she told him, attempting to be comical. Their proximity was disconcerting for both of them. "Wait...We can talk anytime you need to. Promise you'll ask me first," he said impulsively. What was wrong with him? He was almost finished with the initiating process. What good would it do to give in to emotions? Marie stared at him for a few seconds then turned away, embarrassed. "I will, I promise," she said and hurried off. He watched her walk off and wondered about his response to her.  
  
"Phoebs, we need to know what you saw, honey. I know it hurts to talk about it, but it's important," Piper pleaded. This had been going on for half an hour, with Phoebe refusing with stubborn silence. Piper sighed. "Someone else try for a while. I'm getting nowhere," she said, giving up for the time being. "Just leave her alone, damnit," Prue said, finally giving in to the anger that had been building while her sisters pried. "If she could talk about it, she WOULD!" Piper rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Prue. You always know best," she said mockingly. "Guys, you're not helping the situation," Paige insisted, exasperated. "Shut up, Paige!," both Prue and Piper ordered. Paige threw up her hands in surrender. "You're right! What do I know? I'm just here to get on your nerves," she told them, but they weren't listening. "Come on, Piper. Hit me with another one of your sneaky insults. You're too chickenshit to actually say anything REAL," Prue taunted. "Screw you," Piper breathed. She wasn't in the mood for her sister's pettiness, and she wasn't getting into another fight with her. "There's a new one," Prue spat with contempt. "Oh, lay off Prue," Paige interrupted. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of it?," Prue asked. Paige raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. "Oh, was I supposed to jump at your every command like they do?," she scoffed, waving her arm wildly in the direction of Piper and Phoebe. "It's better than sulking around, whining about not being "good enough"!," Piper answered, forgetting her vow not to fight. Paige, instead of backing off like she normally would, laughed in her face. "There you go again. Throwing out whatever stupid comment you can just so you don't have to face the truth," Prue accused. "Whatever," Piper said, "At least I don't pretend not to have any emotions, Prue. What about you? Hiding behind your 'too perfect to screw up' bullshit." "It's better than falling apart every time something goes wrong!," Prue pointed out. "Guys?," Phoebe injected weakly. Everyone stopped to look at her, anger turning into concern. "Don't spend your last days together alive fighting. Please, I want to remember you better than that," she said tearfully. Their fighting suddenly looked ridiculous to all of them. Paige laughed, trying to break the dead silence. "What do you mean "last days alive"?," Prue finally asked. Phoebe looked away, retreating back into herself. "You're right, Prue. We should just leave her alone, let her recover," Piper said, in a way of apologizing. "You were only worried," Prue relented. Piper smiled, and wrapped an arm around Prue's shoulder. Paige laughed, amused at how easily they'd gotten over it. "Poor Phoebe," Piper said quietly and smoothed her sister's hair. The others silently agreed.  
  
"Momma, they want me to kill someone," Jeremy whispered to Marie when they were alone, his eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry about it, baby. We'll figure out something before you have to do that," Marie comforted, patting his head distractedly. Her anxious thought swirled in her head, not focusing on anything. Her son, her friends, her late husband, the sisters...and finally Chalec. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put out of her mind the breathless reaction she had to him. It bothered her, and made her feel guilty. How could she betray her husband's memory by falling for the enemy? The term 'falling' startled her. That wasn't the right word, she was just lonely. Anyway, he wasn't the enemy. He was helping her. "To turn evil," she muttered to herself spitefully. Jeremy had been rambling on about his day, and she finally tuned in on him. "Don't you think, Momma?," he asked expectantly. Oops. "What's that sweetie?," she asked. Jeremy sighed and plunged into the same story he'd told moments ago.  
  
Chris looked at his daughter and absolutely couldn't believe the shell she'd become in the period of time they had spent in the prison. Months ago, before they'd been brought here, she had been so spirited. She could bring roomfuls of people alive, she was so infectious. She never smiled alone. Anyone who caught that smile, grinned back. He couldn't believe that she came from him. He knew that all of his daughter's best qualities came from her mother. Nicole. She was perfect, as far as he could tell. Even in the earliest of mornings after only snatches of sleep, she was an angel. Of course, she could be bald with bad teeth and he'd still think she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. At least, that's what people told him, and he didn't argue. He knew it was true, as embarrassing as it used to be to him. Now, of course, after being kept from her and locked in this hellhole he was just dying to rush back and tell her how precious she really was. The most vivid image in his mind was one of her, with Kaelin in her arms, reaching out to him, her eyes dancing merrily. She had wanted him to hold her hand while they walked in the park. He had taken it reluctantly and felt his face grow hot. Imagine, the people around them, all thinking they were lovesick teenagers. God, he longed to hold her hand. Even a simple brush of her skin against his would be enough. Kaelin missed her too, though she refused to ask about her. The first time she had inquired "Where's mommy?" he had told her quickly to be quiet, it didn't help their situation for her to talk about her mother. He still remembered the big tears in her eyes, but she had held them back and tried desperately to be brave. He should have said he was sorry, should have comforted her, but the moment passed and now his little girl seemed so grown up. She should still be playing with dolls, and her biggest worry should be whether or not her parents were going to make her take a nap. She should be... "Nothing comes from doting on what should be," he thought, forcing the thoughts from his mind. Kaelin was staring at him and it nearly brought him to tears. "Oh, angel, I'm so sorry Daddy can't save you," he said softly. "Its OK, Dad," she answered matter-of -factly, "You will. We just have to wait a little while longer." A trace of a smile touched his lips as she repeated his words back to him. "A little while longer," he assured. She smiled up at him trustingly. "Then we can go home," she said to herself, and started humming a lullaby her mom used to sing her. Chris was concentrating on a demon walking through the throngs of people, searching for the next group. He held his breath as the demon walked past theirs, and moved on to the group beside them. "Get up," he heard him order. Though he felt guilty, he felt relief sweep through him. Kaelin just kept humming her little song, looking as solemn as ever. 


	11. Poisoned

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. Keep'em coming... This is in different POVs, so I'll try to keep the confusion to a minimum.  
  
3 Weeks Later...  
  
Prue  
The air is so heavy with sickness and death I can't breathe. They poisoned us. The bastards poisoned us with what little food we are allowed. If I hadn't been giving my sisters most of my portions, I would be sick too. Even when I try to do right by them, everything works against us. Only two things have gone right. One is, we got our chains off. After all, how will we fight if we are all dying? Sick reasoning, but I know their logic. The second, Paige is much better. She helps me with Piper and Phoebe now. Sometimes I have to beg to get Paige to sleep. Even then, she doesn't listen. She worries as much as I do, if not more. Piper is delusional, and Phoebe alternates from screaming mindlessly to motionless, barely breathing. It hurts to watch them suffer, but if I don't watch them then they might slip away from me. That is my biggest fear. I will turn away for a moment, try to sleep, and they will die. Sometimes, Piper calls for me, but when I go to her, she looks through me and sees only what is in her head. I think she is remembering things from when we were little, because she laughs occassionaly in the way that a child laughs. It haunts me. I'm losing her, and I can't make it stop. Still, some progress has been made. A few times she has responded to Paige's voice. Paige talks to her and Phoebe all the time, willing them to come back. It is both heartbreaking and amazing to see how much she loves them. I admire her more than I ever thought was possible. She grew up without sisters, and now she is fighting for people she found so recently. Piper only responds to her, when she does at all. At least it means that she is getting well, and that's what counts. Phoebe is getting worse much faster than Piper gets better. Her will to live is going fast, and I'm not sure how much longer it will be before she just lets go. I whisper to her reasons to stay with us, but maybe it would be better for her to give in. As much as I hate to admit it, we may not make it out of here. I would hate for her to suffer through the sickness, then die in the battle for freedom. It would be unfair, but I don't want to lose her. Ever. I want to trade places with her, even if I die. They can live without me, they did it before. Phoebe is the spirit, they...we need her too much. I have to keep hoping. There is nothing left to do but wait and hope.  
  
Piper  
Trapped. My body has turned against my heart. I wish I could go to Paige. She's calling me, but it's like she's miles away. Sometimes the sound is so soft, no matter how hard I listen, I can't hear her. Then come the memories. I can't fight them, as much as I want to. They overtake me and pull me into them, so I can't escape them. It isn't always so bad because there I see Grams and my sisters. I feel safe and happy. There are times that I wake up and look around. The place I'm in scares me. It's getting to where I can't distinguis what is real, and what are memories. The only one who keeps me here is Paige and her soft voice, whispering beautiful words of serene comfort. Even now, she is there, beckoning me.   
  
"Piper, sweetie, please come back to us. We still have so many things left to do. What about future food fights? Who's going to take the responsibility of cleaning it up if you leave us? And who will comfort us and hold us all together? You're the heart of our family, and no one can function without a heart. I need you. I haven't gotten to tell you about my life. You're my confidant. For days, I've been watching you struggle, trying so hard to fight death. I'm with you, I'm behind you. I won't let you lose this war. No matter what, we're in this together. Prue is here too, and you know how strong she is. Whatever it is you're facing, you aren't alone," Paige said, fighting back tears. She waited for some flicker of movement, anything to show that Piper could hear her. The seconds ticked away slowly, lingering almost purposely. Paige held her breath, and watched. Finally, she exhaled disappointedly. Nothing. "Damn it all to Hell," she said, and none too quietly. Prue looked up from her watch over Phoebe, surprised at her sister's sudden outburst. Paige saw the look. "I keep thinking that if I talk to her like she can hear me, then maybe she'll wake up and be fine, but all I'm doing is babbling on for nothing. She isn't coming back is she Prue? No matter what I do, she won't come back...," Paige trailed off, unable to finish past her ragged breathing. Prue stared speechless, then turned back to Phoebe. What could she say? 'I don't know'...Instead, she said nothing. Paige needed encouragement, not an 'I don't know', and Prue just didn't feel like she could be upbeat. Not with two of her little sisters fighting for life, while she breathed easily.  
  
Paige waited hesitantly for an answer, and when none came, she turned away, disappointed. It wasn't exactly what she'd been hoping for, but still, she wasn't about to give up. Piper never would have. "When I was little, I always wished for sisters. It always felt like something was missing, and so I filled the void with things I thought would make me happy. Sex, alcohol...everything. Glenn tried to be there for me, but I was wild. My parents died and I only got worse. Everything changed when I met you guys though, and I finally got what I had been missing. Sisters. Comfort. Family. Love. Even with all the terrible things that happened, I always knew I could count on my sisters. Now I need you to trust in the same thing. Piper, I love you. Please, just be ok." Prue tried to ignore the lump in her throat as she listened, entranced, to Paige's words. Then, Paige gasped. Prue rushed to her side, hoping the gasp was one of surprise, not of horror. A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was all she needed to fear the worst.  
  
AN: I know this is a little short, but I thought this was a good place to end it. Suspense makes you stronger ppl, so as you whip out your blow torches and flame me, remember I said that...lol 


	12. You name the chapter, I can't think of w...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: You guys are great! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. This chapter, if you ask me, isn't too great. I'll let you decide for yourselves, though. Review, let me know if you hate it/love it....whatever! :)  
  
What Prue saw when she got to her sister's side confirmed everything she'd been afraid of. Piper was turning blue and gasping wildly, trying to breathe. Prue began to cry. "Come on, honey," Paige was saying, but Prue didn't register the words. She heard the frantic sounds and even those were soon drowned out by her reckless sobbing. Piper could see her older sister through a hazy film over her eyes. The hysterical weeping was so unlike Prue, it shocked Piper enough to help her breathe. Prue couldn't make herself calm down, it was all too much. Piper began breathing in low, shaky breaths. Soon, though, Paige enveloped her in a tight hug and she found it a little hard to take in air. "Paige," she said, barely whispering, "Can you...ease up a little?" Paige immediately backed off, her eyes wide and apologetic. Piper would have laughed, if she'd had enough oxygen. Finally her ragged breathing became long, normal breaths. Prue was still a helpless mess, tears streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth. Piper took in the sight, and let compassion take over, as it always did. She reached out, gently wiping the tears from her sister's face before she forced Prue's chin up. "I'm fine, Prue. Everything's OK," she told her firmly. Prue shook her head, denying her words. "Prue, look at me. I'm OK. I'm sitting here talking to you aren't I?," Piper asked logically. She sat silently as her sister let her words sink in. Gradually, the tears dried up and her eyes went from despair to quiet embarrassment. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?," Prue demanded. Piper smiled. "You got it, sis," she answered, relieved to see her sister getting back to normal. The happiness faded quickly, however, the moment she looked past her older sister. She tried to walk to her, but was so weak she could only crawl.  
  
"Oh baby, what have they done to you?," she whispered when she finally made it to Phoebe. Her vision blurred as she looked into the expressionless face of her baby sister. She felt nausea sweep through her. Prue watched her visibly pale, and panic rose like bile in her throat. Paige took over the situation confidently. "Piper, sweetie, you're going to have to take it easy," she said gently, helping her sister lay down. "Phoebe will be fine, but we need to get you better too," Paige soothed, signaling for Prue's help. Prue hurried over, but quickly found out that Paige had everything under control. Paige caught the look of amazement on Prue's face, and smiled. "You've been teaching me some things...I get this from you," she said knowingly. Prue shook her head. "No, honey, I think I could learn some things from YOU," she returned. Paige looked down shyly, unused to the compliments from her older sister. Prue began to speak in soft whispering tones to Phoebe. Paige grinned as she watched Prue's confidence and hope return. Piper had given them all the will and encouragement to keep fighting for Phoebe, and for themselves. She turned to look at Piper, who was resting, eyes closed. "You're still a little pale, Piper, you doing OK?," Paige asked timidly. When Piper didn't answer, a chill ran down her spine. "Piper?," she asked again. Prue stopped talking to Phoebe to listen for Piper's response. "Piper!," Paige screamed, praying for an answer. It was all Piper could do to force her eyes open. Paige nearly collapsed in relief. "My God, I thought you were gone again," Paige told her breathlessly. Piper faintly shook her head. "No," she mouthed and closed her eyes. Prue resumed her whispering shakily, fighting the feeling of loss. She wasn't gone yet, no use mourning her now.   
  
An hour later, Piper was awake, struggling to overcome the weakness she was feeling from being sick for so long. "It's going to take more than a day for your body to heal from this," Paige told her, concerned about how much her older sister was already trying to take on. "I know, Paige, but I'm not feeble. I have to do something. I've wasted so much time that we could have used in better ways, so we have a lot of catching up to do," Piper explained. Paige looked at Piper, refusing to get irritated. After a moment, she forced down her frustration. "You can't be worrying about that right now. We need to be concentrating on getting you well, The rest will come a little later," Paige said quietly. Piper didn't like the helplessness she felt, and she was dead set that no one would treat her like she was. "I'll let you know if I'm doing too much. Just don't act like I'm going to break," Piper snapped. "Piper, I..." Paige started, but was interrupted as a shadow fell across them. She raised her head hesitantly to see who the shadow belonged to. "Oh, hey Marie," she said softly. Her face relaxed into a relieved smile. "Hello witches," Marie greeted them bitterly. Prue looked up, startled at their old friend's tone. Shit. No matter the disguise it came in, Prue recognized the look of evil and Marie wore it now. "I don't know why you keep talking to that useless heap of flesh. Just leave her to die," Marie said wickedly. Paige looked around quickly, checking for a nearby demon. There were none. "What's happened to you?," Paige asked, half hoping it was all a cruel joke. "I realized how sorry it truly was to be good," Marie answered, "With a little help. Didn't I Chalec?" Chalec shimmered in behind her. "That's right baby," he growled, and bent to kiss her neck. "You betrayed us all for a blood-sucking demon?," Prue demanded haughtily. "Absolutely," Marie said dryly, unamused. The staring match going on between the oldest Halliwell and the traitorous witch was enough to make Paige flinch. Marie finally looked away, and her eyes rested on Phoebe. "Baby," she whined to Chalec, "I'm sick of looking at that pathetic excuse for a "good witch"! She's taking up space that another little goody-two-shoes could fill up." Chalec kissed the top of her head. "You want me to get rid of her?," he asked. Marie nodded up at him. "Very well," he grumbled. Prue lunged at him with every ounce of energy she had and they both fell to the ground. Marie ripped her off of him just as Prue brought her fist down on Chalec's nose. "Bitch!," she shrieked, and bent down to check on him. Paige jumped up to stand with Prue, ready for some kind of retaliation. "You will regret that, Prue," Marie promised. "Not as much as you think," Prue returned bitterly. "Come on, baby," Marie said, and led him away. Chalec held his nose with one hand, and looked back at them with brooding eyes. "Coward," Paige spat, relaxing from her fighting stance. Prue stayed silent, brooding over Marie's betrayal. Without inside help, what would become of them? She wasn't sure, but she certainly didn't like the expected outcome. "Just one more thing to chalk up to what's not going right," Prue thought to herself.  
  
Chris sat, grief stricken. He had barely moved since his baby slipped through his fingers and embraced the talons of death. She had been fevered and miserable up until her last hour. She'd opened her beautiful eyes and gazed at him trustingly. "Hi Daddy," were the last words her innocent mouth uttered. Chris felt the sobs rise in him. He had broken his promise. He hadn't saved her and all she had done was count on him. Kaelin, his whole world, had died thinking her daddy would rescue her from all the pain. "What have I done?," he said between gasps. There was nothing left for him, and yet he continued to live. Nicole would still be waiting for him, and that's what made him breathe in and out. He had to tell her about Kaelin, so she wouldn't spend her whole life wondering if she could have done something to prevent what had happened. Wondering if her baby was still alive somewhere searching for her mother. He looked over at his daughter, stiff and cold. They hadn't even had the decency to put her somewhere. He was tortured night and day with the motionless body of his only child. "Daddy's sorry, baby," he whispered to her, half expecting her face to become animated and full of life. When she didn't, his shoulders slumped in defeat and he wept. "My angel," he whispered, "My beautiful angel." The sadness seemed so much, he thought his heart would break. It didn't. It continued to pump blood every agonizing rhythmic beat. All he wanted to do was bring back Kaelin, but he was reminded every time he looked at her picture-perfect face that she was gone. Forever. forever... 


	13. War

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. What moment that is, I'll let you figure it out. Read on, and don't forget to review! This should be interesting. Thanks to Wotcha, Starring Piper, wAnNaBPiper (sorry about the caps) and the rest who have been reviewing. Means a whole lot!  
  
A few days later...  
  
"No, Prue, this is IT!," Piper screamed, in the middle of a heated argument with her sisters. "Piper, listen to me, Phoebe is still sick. We have to keep things together. She's counting on us to be her strength. What happens if we die?," Prue asked, struggling to stay calm. Piper crossed her arms angrily. "You're right about ONE thing, Prue. Phoebe IS counting on us. That's why we have to get her out of here. If we don't, she's going to die. Look at her, she's fading away with every moment we stay here. We've waited too long to fight and it is killing our sister," Piper ended, her voice cracking. She watched as her little sister fought for another life-giving breath and renewed her conviction. Paige could see the pain in Piper's eyes. She could no longer fight her big sister's reasoning, not if it was hurting Piper to do so. "OK, Piper," Paige agreed quietly. Piper shot her a grateful look. "What do you say Prue? Do we start this battle?," Piper inquired, waiting anxiously for the answer. It wasn't a long wait. "I can't let you do this Piper. You're just now regaining your strength! If we start this now, will we win? I don't think we will. Not without Phoebe, and not while you are still recovering. We can't have waited this long only to die. Phoebe would inevitably die if we couldn't take care of her. Do you want that?," Prue demanded, striving not to guilt Piper, but to make her think. "I want to see my little sisters smiling again, Prue. I want Paige to be able to just BE young, and Phoebe to get to enjoy life. The only way that is going to happen is if we get them out of here. Me and you Prue, the big sisters. I cannot wait any longer, and I don't want to.You always taught me that we had to take care of each other. Always, Prue. Are you telling me that all those years you lied?," Piper asked heavily, dropping her tone gradually to a soft whisper. "No," Prue said gently, pulling her into a tight hug, "I only want to keep you alive. That's all I want." Piper sat back a little to look into her sister's concerned face.Tears welled in her eyes, but her voice was even and strong. "We can't be alive here. Let's fight," Piper said firmly. Prue nodded, giving her consent. Paige placed a hand on each of her sister's shoulder, silently offering support.   
  
Marie walked closer to the man. She felt good tug at her emotions as she watched him cry. Chris had always been the one to hope and it ripped her heart to pieces to see him so helpless now. "Don't get yourself involved," she told herself, willing the evil part of her to take over. Chris looked up, startled, as she approached. her eyes wandered from his fallen face to a decaying figure. Kaelin. "Chris, I...," she began, tears springing into her eyes. She'd helped do this. She had let the demons convince her, all because she had fallen in love with one of the enemies. They told her to poison the food, and she had laughed while doing so. "I'm sorry," she said, grief tearing away the evil inside of her. A low murmuring caught her attention. The sound was building. Looking around frantically, Marie spotted the origin of the noise.Crowds of people were screaming for freedom. The war had begun. The question was, which side would she fight for? Two faces haunted her as she made her decision. Chalec's handsome face, promising her he would be with her forever if she would only just join his side. And Jeremy, pleading with her to stay good, as she had taught him. Her lover, or her son. Both whom she loved fiercely, both splitting her apart. Her hand unconciously went to her stomach, and to the baby nestled there, as she made her choice. Finally she could think with clarity. She would fight until death.  
  
Prue stood in the middle of the crowd, ready to give orders. "We need a ring of people to protect the ones still sick, and the children too young to fight," she said, sounding very much in control. Only an occasional break in her voice gave her away. A sadness lingered along with her words. No one moved. Prue waited impatiently for someone to do something. "There aren't any children left," a small voice said. It took a moment to gather enough energy to speak. "And the ones who are sick?," she asked. "Dead," someone else informed, confirming her fears. "Then Phoebe is the only one," Prue said softly to her sister. They both nodded, tears threatening to surface. "Will a couple of you watch my sister then?," she asked. Two men stepped forward and went to Phoebe's side. "Thank you," Piper told them as they walked past her. Each nodded, glancing at her before hurrying off. "OK, as for the rest of us, we need to put up a strong front. The more of us together, the better. We can't just watch out for ourselves here. It is going to take all of us to win this battle. Protect each other," Prue said loudly, getting more confident, "Any one that falls, grab the weapons they have. We'll need them. Our main goal is to kill enough of them to weaken whatever kind of magic they have preventing us from using ours. Any questions?" She paused for a few seconds, but no one spoke. "OK, let's do this," she shouted, just as a group of demons moved towards them.  
  
"My liege, they are rebelling," a demon said, kneeling at Jamal's feet. "I expected this, but not so soon after the poisoning," Jamal said, almost to himself. "Shall we kill them all?," the demon asked, still hunkered down. "Every last one of them. They have no powers, no weapons. This will end soon." Jamal answered gleefully. He would enjoy seeing the witch's fall. The demon ran off towards the others, then turned back. "Will you fight too, My Liege?," he inquired. "I will stay where it is safe," Jamal growled. "Yes, my liege," he answered, and closed the distance between himself and the rest. Chalec approached moment later. "My liege," he greeted, dropping to one knee. "Get up, Chalec," Jamal snapped. Chalec got to his feet and looked him in the eye. "We gave Marie her powers back, did we not?," he asked, knowing the answer. "She is with us, she needed them," Jamal returned. "She may not be, my liege. Good is a strong part in her," Chalec told him thoughtfully. "Then kill her quickly, before she has a chance to turn against us!," Jamal yelled angrily. "Kill her?," Chalec stammered, testing the idea. "Go, before I kill you as well," Jamal ordered, his voice shaking in rage. "Yes, my liege," Chalec agreed blankly. How could he kill the woman he loved? "Because you are evil," he told himself, "Without emotions." He searched for her, determined to carry out his orders. She needed to die, it would be the end for them all if she betrayed them. He continued to convince himself when he saw her. "Kill her" Jamal's voice echoed through his head as he made his way over to her. She must die. "Chalec," Marie whispered when she saw him. Quickly, he raised the asthame, ready to plunge it into her. "What are you doing?," she demanded, as her eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry," he told her, and started to bring it down. "No!," Jeremy screamed, darting out from the place he had been hiding to race to his mother's side. "Please don't let it be too late," he begged as he reached them. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as the asthame bit into his flesh. Chalec quickly withdrew the weapon, and Jeremy slipped to the ground. "What have you done?," Marie wailed, falling with her son. "Jeremy, baby, hold on. You're going to be OK," she told him urgently, but Jeremy shook his head. "I'll be with Daddy," he soothed, wishing to comfort her. "No, you aren't going yet," Marie said helplessly. "Do good, Mommy. Just like you always wanted me to do," Jeremy begged weakly, breathing once more and for the last time. Chalec watched the whole scene, expressionless. Marie looked at him with accusing eyes. "How could you? He was just a child," she asked, her voice breaking. Chalec could only stare. Marie dragged her son into her arms, gently rocking him as she did when he was a baby. "Do good, Mommy," she heard him say. Tears poured down her cheeks and onto his. Chalec turned away, unable to watch anymore. Thoughts swam through his head, and finally his mind focused on one. Determination swept through him as he decided on his course of action. Finally, he had a purpose. 


	14. Unknown Fate

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: YES! The fight is on now people! Who will win? Evil...good. Anyone know? Yeah, I figured as much. Thanks for reviewing you guys. Special thanks to Jamie, a friend from school. I hope you all are pleased with this chapter! Oh, I tried to put humor in this. I was a little sick of all the dreariness! lol  
  
Prue narrowed her eyes as the swarm of demons marched closer. Paige and Piper moved to stand with her, dropping into a fighting stance. As they drew nearer0, Piper took a shaky breath. "Here it goes, girls. Whatever happens," Prue began quietly. She was unable to finish because she had to duck to avoid an oncoming fist. Prue grabbed his free arm and twisted it behind his back. "What? You aren't going to surrender?," she mocked, then pulled his arm upward and kicked his legs out from underneath him. A satisfying pop told her she had succeeded in dislocating his shoulder. Piper rushed up to kick him in the face, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Paige was engaged in a magical game of dodge ball. The demon threw an energy ball, she dodged an energy ball while trying to get in as many hits as possible. Prue watched for a minute, then turned to face a demon attempting to be stealthy. "Cheaters never win," she informed him, before whirling around and kicking him squarely in the jaw. "Prue!," Piper called out in warning. Prue searched for her sister before realizing the reason for the scream. She felt electricity surge through her as she flew into a wall. "Damn," she swore softly, rubbing the already forming knot on her head. The offender walked closer to her. "I always win," he growled, a sword clenched in his hands. Prue rolled away from the impending blade, and quickly scrambled to her feet. "There's a first time for everything," she answered, a little out of breath. "Like dying?," he asked, lunging for her. "Been there, done that," she returned flippantly, once again eluding him.  
  
"Finally," Paige breathed, winning the battle with the dodge ball demon. "Next," she called out, refering to two ominous looking demons lurking near her. "Too late," someone said behind her, "I already got you." Paige felt a searing pain below her ribs, and pressed her hand agianst her side. Her hand touched the steely weapon imbedded into her flesh, and she quickly withdrew it and plunged it into the demon behind her. As he imploded, she slid to the floor, all her strength drained. Piper, who was standing nearby, saw her fall and rushed over. Then she saw the blood. "Paige," she called, dropping down beside her. "You worry too much," Paige said, smiling weakly. "I have witches for sisters, and a husband that's already dead, not to mention we're in a battle for our LIVES, I think I'm entitled to worry a little," Piper said indignantly. Paige laughed, then winced when the pain shot through her side. "Relax, honey. You're ok," Piper soothed, reading the discomfort in her sister's eyes. "Yeah, so go fight," Paige answered, closing her eyes against the waves of pain. "I'm not going anywhere, Missy Paige," Piper said with determination. Paige smiled at the use of her nickname. Piper smoothed the hair from Paige's forehead. "Sooner or later," she whispered, "We are going to learn how to stay out of trouble." Paige nearly laughed, but she realized the huge mistake that would be. "Never, sis," she answered dryly. Piper's eyes widened when she felt a blade enter her back. "Stupid witch, you should learn to watch your back," a voice said gleefully. Piper fell, her hand still curled in her sister's hair. Paige felt the added weight, and knew instinctively what had happened. "Damnit, Piper, don't you leave me!," she demanded weakly, taking in slow, shuddering breaths. The pain washed them into unconciousness, seeping both in darkness.  
  
"Ok, honestly people, can we get a little less predictable?," Prue asked sarcastically, catching the hand that shot out, then flipping the form to the ground. She was getting ready for the next attack, when her gaze wondered to her sisters. Her shoulders sagged and her breath caught in her throat. "No," she said forcefully, willing the image to be false. She began to make her way to them, only to have another demon stop her. "Get out of my way," she screamed, and used her power to throw him across the room. Realizing what she did, she repeated the action with everyone who got in her way. Finally, she knelt down by her fallen sisters. Shakily, she reached out to feel for a pulse, first with Piper, then Paige. Nothing. She felt bile rise in her throat, and swiftly got to her feet. "You murdering bastards killed my sisters," she screamed wildly, then went at the closest one. "You. Will. Pay," she said between sobs, causing him to fly further with every word. Silence fell all around her, as people noticed the enraged woman. "Our powers," someone whispered excitedly. A murmur shot through the crowd, but Prue was oblivious to it all. She focused her attention on demons, and only demons. "I came back to be with them, damnit. Now they are gone and I am going to kill every one of you," she ranted, tossing bodies around like dolls. Soon, the room was filled with dazed but very pissed demons. Prue felt a hand on her shoulder, and whirled around to face the owner. "What the...Leo?," she stammered, astonished. Leo nodded, tears in his eyes. "I felt Paige..and Piper," he whispered, "I had to try just one more time to get through. It worked. You did it." Prue couldn't even feel relieved, all she felt was anger...and agonizing hurt. . Prue felt all the weight crushing her, and struggled to talk past the grief. "They're dead," Prue told him softly, barely letting the words touch her heart.   
  
Leo shook his head. "No, but I have to go to them now, or they will be," he corrected, rushing over. Prue followed at his heels, all the while trying to digest what he had said. Leo held his hands over Piper first, glancing up at Prue, who looked utterly destroyed. "It's working," he told her gently. A much needed relief poured through her whole body with his words. "Thank God," she whispered, "Thank God." After a few dragging minutes, Piper gasped and opeded her eyes. Slowly, realization sank in and she turned angry eyes to her husband. "Leo," she snapped, "Heal her." Leo quickly placed his hands over Paige's wound, and waited for the healing to come. Piper waited anxiously. "If she dies because you healed me first, Leo," she said fiercely, remembering Prue's death, "We are finished. You got that? FINISHED." Prue placed a hand on her shoulder, preventing her to go on. Behind them, witches and demons continued to battle, this time with a little more fairness. Forming a protective barrier around the Charmed Ones, good fought evil back slowly, but definitely with progress. Leo forced himself to ingore Piper and concentrate on Paige. "Come on, sweetie," Prue urged tearfully. Seconds passed by, and nothing happened. "Damnit, Paige, come ON," Prue begged, refusing to give in to tears.  
  
AN: Should she survive? Let me know in your reviews. I already have something planned out, sort of, but I would like feedback so I can write something enjoyable for all reading. Review, please y'all. Even one word is encouraging to me. 


	15. Even I'm confused after this one lol

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: Since I got so many nice reviews today, I decided to update quickly. Sorry about leaving y'all hanging, but I just can't resist drama and angst!! Sorry, Harry Potter Addict, I went with the majority of opinions. Oh, I finally tried Starring Piper's suggestion of putting a space when someone new talked (also suggested by the weeping willow...) Hope you guys can read it better. Jamie: You couldn't last a whole day without talking to me!! lol Thanks for reviewing guys, I love you all!!!   
  
Piper nearly collapsed in relief when the warm glow spread over Paige's side. Leo, who had been physically willing the healing, was sweating from the effort. Prue refused to let herself hope, afraid of what might happen. When Paige gasped and shot straight up, Prue gave into the tears that had been building in her. Paige looked around wildly, trying to comprehend her surroundings.   
  
"Paige," Prue said, bringing her sister's gaze to her own face. Paige blinked once, then again, as if she were confused. "You ok?," Prue asked, concerned. Paige didn't speak, but started looking around again.   
  
"Leo," Piper said, her tone enough to warn him, "What is wrong with our sister?" Leo shrugged, unable to explain the reaction.   
  
"New to me, too Piper," he said finally, realizing that she wanted him to speak. Piper rolled her eyes, frustrated with him.   
  
"Paige, honey," Piper tried hesitantly. A light of recognition popped in Paige's eyes, to the relief of her sisters.   
  
"Piper," she said slowly, not trusting herself.   
  
"OH, thank God," Piper breathed, enveloping her in an embrace. Prue touched Paige's shoulder gently. Paige turned her eyes on her, and again a look of blank confusion took over her features.  
  
"Piper, who is this?," she asked after a moment. Piper would have laughed if her sister's face hadn't been so serious.  
  
"Paige, it's Prue, our sister," Piper told her. Paige looked shocked, then a little wary.   
  
"What are you talking about, Piper? You and Phoebs are the only sisters I have!," she insisted, backing away from Prue.   
  
"No, honey, don't you remember?," Piper asked, then mentally kicked herself. Obviously, she did not. Paige shook her head, then groaned.  
  
"That was a mistake," she muttered under her breath, massaging her temples. Prue heard the sound of pain, and moved to her side.   
  
"Paige, honey? What's wrong, are you still hurt somewhere?," Prue asked anxiously. Paige jerked away from her.  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you are, but whatever you are filling my sister's heads with, it isn't going to work on me!," Paige shouted angrily. Prue sat back hard, oxygen eluding her for a few moments.   
  
"Paige! She isn't filling our heads with anything! She's our big sister. Come on, you can't tell me you don't know that," Piper pleaded, surprised at Paige's violent reaction to Prue.   
  
"I can, and I am," Paige answered readily, "She must have you under some kind of spell. Mind control, thought manipulation...something weird." Piper shook her head in disbelief. What was wrong with her?  
  
"You aren't listening to me. This is Prue, our sister. She took care of Phoebe and I for as long as I can remember. When she died...," Piper trailed off, then started again, remembering her goal, "When she died, we were lost. Then we found out about you. The Elders sent Prue back a while later. Do you remember any of that?" One look at Paige answered that question.  
  
"Are you crazy? We grew up together, Piper. This...Prue person was never in our lives. This is the first time I've seen her!," Paige insisted, getting louder on every word.   
  
"Um, girls, I hate to interrupt, but we need to move somewhere else," Leo interrupted, nodding towards the scuffles and fights all around them. The three looked bewildered, having forgotten about everything but the drama happening.  
  
"Right," Prue said, taking charge, "We need to go get Phoebe first." She got up, scanning the room for the men who had been protecting her. Paige got to her feet, shakily, then glanced at Prue.  
  
"WE don't need to do anything," she snapped, "Piper and I can handle taking care of OUR sister." Paige grabbed Piper's arm and propelled her to the place she had last seen Phoebe. Leo looked at Prue sypathetically, then followed his wife.   
  
"As if our lives weren't hectic enough," she groaned inwardly. Her mind tossed one idea after another at her as she tried to figure out what had happened. She trailed the parade of the people she loved, then halted when she saw a woman. "Marie," she snarled, letting anger take over her. Marie saw her and stopped short.   
  
"Prue," Marie began cautiously. Prue edged closer to her, her features twisted into a look of disdain.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve, Marie, for someone who betrayed us all," she spat, ready to fight. Marie looked at the ground, fighting back the tears the blurred her vision.  
  
"My son was killed," she whispered, "He made me realized exactly how stupid I had been. How lowly I had become." Prue crossed her arms, but continued to listen. "His last words were Do good, Momma," she went on, a lump forming in her throat, "So I am." With that statement, she forced herself to meet Prue's stare. "I am," she repeated.  
  
"Am I supposed to believe a lying traitor?," Prue asked, disgusted. Marie looked hurt, but she stood there, waiting for another insult.  
  
When Prue didn't speak, she prepared to answer the question. "Will it prove my case if I killed Chalec?," she asked quietly. A look of confusion spread across Prue's face, replacing the blind hatred. "The demon I was with when...you found out that I had turned," Marie clarified, looking at the ground guiltily.   
  
"Why would that help? You are, after all, evil. What's it to you if you killed another demon?," Prue demanded. Marie paused, unable to answer. She wanted to scream that she had loved him, but what good would it do? Defeated, she turned away. Prue saw her shoulders sag. "Wait," she called out. Marie stopped, but stayed facing the other direction. "Maybe I believe you," she said softly.  
  
"Then you are more foolish than I thought," Marie hissed, then grinned wickedly. She whirled around, forming an energy ball. Prue had no time to move, and was hit dead on. She flew a few feet and landed with a thud. Stunned, she layed there, getting her bearings. Marie stalked toward her, ready to hit again.  
  
"No," a voice screamed from somewhere close. Prue turned her head to see who had yelled, then blinked, unsure of what she was seeing. Marie also turned. Prue looked from one to the other.   
  
"So, which one of you is the real Marie?," Prue inquired, getting up. The other Marie walked closer. Prue kept an eye on each of them, making sure neither made any sudden moves. The closest formed another energy ball, and Prue quickly dropped to the floor to avoid it  
  
"Chalec," the other one said gently, "Stop it." The closest changed forms, becoming the alleged boyfriend.   
  
"Marie, you spoiled my fun," he whined impatiently. Marie scoffed, letting her anger take over completely.  
  
"You killed my son, Chalec. You deserve to die for that," Marie said evenly. With that, Chalec imploded. Prue shot a disbelieving look at Marie, then at the spot Chalec had been standing.   
  
"What did you do?," she asked, amazed. Marie smiled slightly.  
  
"Magic," she answered., "After what my son told me, I knew I really had made the wrong choice. I couldn't go on being evil, not when Jeremy had begged me otherwise." Prue immediately believed her words, recognizing the pain she was in. She embraced her tightly, surprising Marie.  
  
"Welcome back, friend," Prue whispered, then released her. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said, "I have to find my sisters." Marie nodded.   
  
"Of course," she said through tears.  
  
Prue walked away, spotting Piper and Paige hovering over Phoebe. Now, if she could just figure out why Paige was being so strange, things would be a hell of a lot better. Paige saw her approach first and her eyes hardened. "What do you want?," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I am allowed to check on my sister, Paige," she answered firmly, kneeling by Phoebe. She ran a hand through Phoebe's hair while Leo healed her.   
  
Paige narrowed her gaze. "She isn't your sister," she shouted. Everyone stared up at her, frustrated with her behavior. Piper got up and placed her hands on Paige's shoulders.  
  
"She is our sister as much as you are, Paige," Piper said slowly, breathing through her anger. Paige jerked out of her grasp and stepped back a few paces.  
  
"She has you fooled, Piper," she insisted, her eyes silently pleading with her to trust her. Piper waved her hands wildly, giving up. Prue decided to give it a try.  
  
"Paige," she began, but was interrupted by a fist. Bringing her hand to her cheek, she turned an angry glare on her sister. "What was that for?," she asked. "Breathe," she thought to herself, struggling to keep her anger in check.  
  
"Because you've...you've...bewitched my sister," Paige accused. Leo, finished healing Phoebe, got up, sick of Paige's madness. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and orbed them both out. Piper stared at the empty space they had been standing in, and gaped. Prue crossed her arms smugly.  
  
"Where do you think he's taking her?," Piper asked Prue, noticing the satisfaction in Prue. Prue grinned.  
  
"The Elders are going to get to deal with her now," she answered, laughter dancing in her eyes. Piper laughed, and bent down to take care of her little sister.   
  
"Uh, Piper, what's so funny?," Phoebe asked, her eyes finally focusing. Piper shook her head.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about," she told her, then hugged her fiercely. Prue kneeled down once more and wrapped her arms around them both. Prue snapped back up, her eyes searching the room wildly.  
  
"Prue?," Piper asked warily. Prue turned back, relieved.   
  
"Look, Piper, we won," she told her happily. Piper did as she was told, and saw a circle of good witches, holding hands and chanting. No demons in sight. She began crying, and soon her sisters joined her. 


	16. No method to my madness

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: Hey you guys, here's another chapter. I know last chapter was a little crazy, but I hope you know my well enough by now to know that it only gets crazier. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. I think I forgot to ask if y'all liked the new format. So, do you? If not, let me know what you suggest. Also, you guys really need to read Harry Potter Addict's story, and also Sense of Belonging by Queen-Misfit-01. Oh, and anything by CFan 2005. All very very good stories, and come highly recommend...by ME! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter, I look forward to more comments. Any suggestions that you have, feel free, I'm open for change!  
  
Leo orbed in a few minutes later, a solemn look in his eyes. He noticed the traces of tears on each face, and immediately, his eyebrows drew together in concern. "What is is?," he asked, looking from one to the other, then the other.  
  
"Where's Paige?," Piper demanded, ignoring his question. She still felt anger towards him, though she couldn't figure out why. Neither could he, for that matter.  
  
"I left her with the Elders so I could come back and get you without a fight breaking out," he explained quickly, "Now, can someone tell me what's wrong?" Piper rolled her eyes, averting her stare to the floor.  
  
"Nothing, we just realized that we won, and we're free," Phoebe said, grinning. Prue nodded, slinging an arm around Phoebe's shoulders. Leo immediately relaxed, thankful nothing more had happened. "Uh, Leo?," Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah?," he wondered.  
  
"Can we go home now?," she begged, feeling excitement course through her. Leo smiled and nodded in agreement. Piper grabbed her sisters hands, avoiding any physical contact with her husband.   
  
"Guys, we can't leave yet," Prue insisted, breaking the circle. Her sisters shot her surprised looks. "We need to thank them," she explained, nodding towards the other witches.   
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Piper said guiltily. Prue began walking towards them, then paused to wait for her sisters, who followed. Whispers could be heard as they got closer. "Hi guys," Piper said sheepishly.  
  
"We just wanted to say...Thanks. You saved us," Prue said, smiling warmly. She felt arms envelop her, and stumbled backwards a little.   
  
"No, you saved us," Marie whispered, releasing her. The others nodded in agreement, unable to speak. The sisters looked around at the faces, knowing how many had started out here, and how many were no longer alive. Phoebe turned away, hiding her tears.  
  
"You guys need help getting back to...wherever it is you live?," Piper requested, finding her voice.   
  
"No, we have a spell," someone answered, and murmurs of agreement went through the crowd. The Charmed Ones stood there, awkwardly for a moment.  
  
"Ok, we're going to go home," Prue said finally, breaking the silence. A few cheered. Prue smiled once more, relishing the word home. "Oh and hey...We won!," she shouted, laughing. An uproar of shouts and cheers could be heard even as the four linked hands and orbed out.  
  
Piper looked around the manor and let out a yell. "Finally!," she screamed, running around the living room touching the furniture, the knick knacks....everything. Phoebe laughed and chased her sister into the kitchen. Prue listened as the shrieks died down, then followed her sisters. "I'm so glad to be home," Piper breathed, sinking into a nearby chair.   
  
"Me too!," Phoebe exclaimed joyously, sitting down as well. Prue walked in with a grin on her face, and sat down next to Piper, squeezing Phoebe's shoulder as she walked by.  
  
"I'd have to agree," she said wearily. Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances of teasing astonishment.  
  
"Wait, can you say that again?," Phoebe asked, giggling, "Do you mean to tell me that our stubborn older sister AGREES for once??" Prue laughed, enjoying the happiness around her.  
  
"I believe that's what she said, Phoebs," Piper said, trying her best to look solemn and wide-eyed. It didn't last, and soon she broke down in a fit of giggles. Finally, the laughter died down and the sisters looked at each other silently. Sadness descended in a rush, and none felt like laughing anymore.  
  
"Where's Paige, Leo?," Glenn demanded angrily. Leo sighed, giving in.  
  
"We need to talk Glenn, but not right now. All of you need to hear this," he said reluctantly. Glenn looked at him, immediately worried. "In the kitchen," Leo said, catching his glance. Glenn nodded and led the way. No one looked up when they came in. Leo cleared his throat, and Phoebe and Prue both glanced up. "We need to talk," he repeated to the sisters, letting Glenn sit down in the remaining chair.   
  
"What is it, Leo?," Phoebe inquired, hating the tone in which he had said those words. In every movie, a character with bad news always started out with those words and in that tone. Phoebe subconciously shuddered, expecting the worse. Leo took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say.  
  
"The Elders asked me to tell you, without Paige. She's still...off," he began hesitantly, wishing to be anywhere but where he was, "She...They think she is ill. They have requested that she go to a mortal doctor to check. It is something that naturally occurs, so I can't heal her, but she is going to need medical assistance." Prue glanced around the table, registering each of their reactions before saying anything.  
  
"What is it that's wrong with her?," she asked carefully, trying not to sound to worried. Leo shook his head.  
  
"The Elders can't figure it out, all They know is that it is affecting her thoughts," he explained gently. Prue sucked in air, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Is it...I mean...Is it fatal?," Piper stammered, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"That isn't for me to say. When I bring her back, she needs to go to a doctor," Leo emphasized. They all nodded, giving him silent permission to go and get her. Leo orbed out. No one moved, each lost in their own panicky thoughts.  
  
"Leo, let go of me!," Paige snapped, shrugging off his grasp on her arm. Her eyes traveled around the solemn faces and settled on Prue. "What is SHE doing here?," she asked angrily. Glenn got up and tried to hug her, but Paige shrunk from him.  
  
"Sweetheart?," he asked, shocked. Paige screamed in frustration and ran from the room.  
  
"You are all going crazy!," she shrieked from the living room, then pounded up the stairs. Leo followed her, wishing to reason with her. Prue quickly got up from the table, forcing herself to smile.  
  
"She thinks WE are crazy," she joked dryly. No one responded. Glenn abruptly left, trailing Leo and Paige.  
  
"You would think she'd remember the love of her life," Piper snapped, pushing back her chair. She paced the kitchen angrily, fighting the urge to break down. Prue stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Move," Piper said through clenched teeth, but Prue stood firmly in her way. "Move," she repeated, attempting to push past her.  
  
"Piper, what is your problem? First Leo, then Paige, now me," Prue inquired, feeling a little anger herself. Piper crossed her arms and glared at her. "Well?," Prue demanded expectantly.  
  
"I had to be cooped up with you three for weeks," Piper answered, moving around her older sister, "That's enough to make anyone a little mad." Phoebe rushed up suddenly and slapped her.  
  
"You are a selfish bitch," Phoebe spat viciously, "You stand here, caught up in anger, ranting about US, while Paige is up there, confused and without us to comfort her. She's our sister Piper, don't you care that she is sick?" With that, Phoebe ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Piper slowly raised her hand to the still painful mark Phoebe left across her face.   
  
"I do care," Piper whispered, grabbing the counter to steady herself. She suddenly felt dizzy. Prue moved to her side, placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"She's just upset," she soothed. Piper leaned into her and Prue wrapped her free arm around her. "Paige is fine," she said, more for her benefit than Piper's. Piper let the tears come freely in the comfort of her sister's arms. What if she wasn't? 


	17. Can you believe it's the last chapter?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Charmed. Hey, it disappoints me as much as it does you. lol. Seriously though, I would have done some things a lot differently if I'd owned the show...anyways. That's my disclaimer and I'm stickin' to it! (In case you were wondering, no I don't do drugs, yes I really am THAT weird!!!:P)  
  
AN: It's over! This is the last chapter of the story! YAY! Thanks for stickin' this out with me guys, I've enjoyed every comment. Of course, I'll need all of you to tell me whether or not you want the next part of this series, or if I'm wasting my time and yours by writing these ridiculous stories. I already have a plan for the next story, so writing it (hopefully) won't be a problem. All that's left is for you to review and let me know what you think about a story after this. That and letting me know what your thoughts are about No Escape. I have a LOT of people to thank so bear with me.   
Starring Piper: As always, you are my very most loyal reviewer, so my first thanks goes to you.   
wAnNaBpIpEr: you're awesome!   
SnOwBuNnY: thanks for reading this!  
Kristen's Paige (aka, Jamie): Hey, thanks for taking the time to read all of my stories. P3Halliwell1329: I love reading your reviews, they are really encouraging. Thanks!   
Wotcha: lol, your one word review was kewl. kind of says it all, huh? ;):P Thanks for reviewing rather regularly.   
Rea, Lara-Beth, Harry Potter Addict, Paigefan, Anne, and anyone else I haven't mentioned: I really appreciate all of your comments!!! It's been fun writing this, enjoy the last chapter.  
  
Prue and Piper walked resolutely up the staircase, determined to handle whatever they were faced with. They could hear Paige ranting all the way down the hall. Prue looked at Piper with raised eyebrows and winked. Piper smiled, slightly amused.   
  
"Leo! Have you gone crazy with the rest of these psychos?," Paige asked, irritated. Leo took a deep, calming breath and exchanged glances with Phoebe. Paige nearly smacked him, tired of his infuriating patience.  
  
"Paige, the only one acting psychotic around here is you," Glenn interrupted. Paige turned her glare on him, resisting the urge to scream. Again.  
  
"I don't even know you. Why the Hell are you here anyway?," she demanded, stepping closer. Glenn grabbed her, and kissed her roughly. Paige tried to pull away, but his arms stopped her. After a few tense seconds, she melted into the kiss. Glenn stepped back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Do you know me now?," he inquired softly, loving that her eyes were still slightly unfocused. Paige nodded, tears welling up in her brown eyes. Glenn reached up to brush hair from her forehead, then kissed her eyelids. "No more crying," he told her, wiping away the single teardrop that slid from her closed eye. Paige nodded, forcing back her tears.  
  
"Glenn, I...I'm so sorry," she said shakily, opening her eyes to look up at him. Glenn put a finger on her lips and shook his head, quieting her. Leo fidgeted uncomfortably, then decided that they needed to leave the room, giving them privacy. He and Phoebe met Piper and Prue at the door, and quickly ushered them back into the hallway. Phoebe stalked away, not wishing to speak to either of them.  
  
"How is she?," Piper asked gently, dropping her voice to a whisper. Leo visibly relaxed, relieved to see she was no longer upset with him. He searched her face, making absolute sure she no longer wanted to scream at him. Piper looked him straight in the eyes and stepped nearer to him. She hugged him fiercely, soaking in his solidity and warmth.  
  
"She's fine," he answered, tightening his arms around her. He nearly added "for now", but thought better of it. What good would it be for them to constantly worry about her? Right now all that mattered was that they were all home safe. He would keep them relatively ignorant about her until they took her to a doctor. After that, there were no guarantees, for anyone. Piper finally pulled out of his grasp, wiping away a few tears. Prue cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence.   
  
"So, should we go in there? or...," Prue wondered aloud. Leo smirked, remembering the scene he had witnessed between Paige and Glenn before he had bailed out.  
  
"I think they may be a little busy just now," he informed them, his eyes dancing in amusement. Prue looked almost disgusted. Piper once more moved closer to her husband and whispered something to him. By the look on Leo's face, Prue knew she needed to leave right then, before she saw something she had no desire to see. Leo and Piper watched her retreat, and barely contained their laughter. The oldest glanced back once, making her disapproval obvious with her expression before she went downstairs.   
  
"Come on, honey," Piper tempted, grabbing his hand, "I've missed you." Leo followed her, rather willingly, to their bedroom, closing the door behind them with a decisive click.  
  
Prue awoke the next mornning, stretched, and looked at her clock. 6:30 am. Groaning, she turned on her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow. As hard as she tried, she couldn't force herself back into the depths of sleep. She flung the blankets off her and rolled out of bed, feet hitting the carpet softly. She made her way downstairs and to the kitchen as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake the others up. Which was why she was so surprised to see someone already sitting at the table,a cup of coffee clenched in her hand. "Paige?," she tried warily, preparing for the attack. Paige smiled, and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Prue," she began, fidgeting, "I guess I owe you an apology..." Prue chuckled, much to the irritation of her sister. "Damnit, I'm trying to say I'm sorry," Paige snapped uncomfortably. Prue grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Takes more than a punch to get me mad," she joked, tousling her hair. Paige swatted her hand playfully, smiling.  
  
"Still, I'm not sure what it was that was wrong with me," she continued, letting her smile fade. Prue stiffened, not realizing that Paige was clueless about her illness. Paige noticed, and leaned forward to look at Prue. "What? What is it that I don't know?," she demanded. Prue avoided her stare. She did not want to be the one to tell her. Finally, though, after feeling Paige's worried eyes on her face, she took a deep breath.  
  
"The Elders think that something is wrong with your brain," she said quickly, rushing the words together.   
  
"What do you mean...wrong with my brain?," Paige asked, fear creeping into her throat. Prue glanced at her, then averted her eyes.  
  
"They aren't sure...You have to be taken to a doctor," she said quietly. Paige sat back and let the information soak in.  
  
"I'm not going," she said matter-of-factly. Prue looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Yes you are," Prue answered. Paige shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I don't see any reason to waste our time seeing a doctor when I'm perfectly healthy!," she insisted, then pushed back her chair. "I'm going to see if I can't wake Glenn up," she said, walking away from the table. Suddenly, she swayed and fell to the floor with a crack. Prue was at her side in seconds.  
  
"Paige?," she pleaded fearfully. "God, let her be ok," she thought to herself. Paige groaned, then her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Get the Hell away from me," she shouted wildly, struggling to get off the floor. Prue let the words register, then scrambled to her feet. She tried to help her sister,but her hand was slapped away. Finally, after much effort, Paige stood up. She nearly fell forward, dizziness sweeping through her. Prue steadied her, then helped her to sit down again. After a few minutes, Paige met her eyes. Prue saw fear in her gaze and grabbed her hands, striving to reassure and comfort her baby sister. "Maybe that doctor wouldn't be such a bad idea after all," she said weakly, attempting a smile. Prue smiled and hugged her gently.  
  
"Couldn't hurt, right?," she said, rubbing Paige's back in small circles. Paige pulled away, determined not to cry.  
  
"Ok, then, we should make an appointment," she thought aloud, then got to her feet once more, "I really do want to get Glenn up." With that she slowly walked out of the kitchen. Prue watched her leave, then wiped a hand across her face.  
  
"What am I going to do?," she asked herself. Deciding to put it out of her mind for the moment, she went to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug, then absently made herself a cup of coffee. She sipped it slowly, relishing the taste. It had been so long since she'd had coffee. Afraid it could make her sick, she took a few more drinks, then poured it in the sink. "A little at a time," she told herself silently. Thoughts swirled in her head, even as she tried to avoid them. Will she die? The question echoed in her mind, bringing up things she didn't even want to consider. Shaking her head, she tried to think about happy things. They were home, no more prison, real food...Will she die?...Piper's cooking, Phoebe was ok...Will she die? 


End file.
